Phineas and Ferb One-Shots and Short Stories
by Gilly-Fish221
Summary: Here are some one-shots and short stories about your favorite Phineas and Ferb OTPs! T for safety. REQUESTS OPEN
1. Cracked Open -Phinabella-

And then Isabella did the simplest thing in the world. She leaned over and kissed him.  
And the world _cracked open._

She fell, and the bottom didn't come anytime soon.  
Through the dark night, with air rushing past her, she fell.

Afraid, she clawed for something,  
-anything- to keep her from falling to her death.

Why can't love be easy for once?

Isabella watched as the bright light from the surface faded from view, and she was left in the dark.  
Without _him_.

She could feel the air get hotter as she fell further towards the earth's core, and the walls of dirt, and rock get closer as if she were being buried alive.

She let out a panicked scream as she fell, -unable to see anything but her hands in front of her, as she realized she wouldn't see Phineas again.

This was the end.

Isabella felt a single tear roll down her face as she felt the heat of the magma below consume her and the red glow of the hot substance light up the dark space.

She could see the lava get closer as she fell at the speed of a rock falling from space onto the earth.

Isabella put her hands over her face as she came only inches from her death.

But suddenly, she was safe.

She was in the dark again, but was now consumed not by air, and heat, but by soft blankets, and someone's strong arms.

"Isabella wake up." A voice urged.  
"Izzy baby, it's okay, wake up." It said gently.

Still panicked Isabella quickly opened her eyes as she gasped, and pushed away from whoever had their arms around her.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she saw that she was sitting on the couch in the Flynn-Fletcher house with Phineas who gave her a concerned look.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed as Isabella let out a small sob, and let the tears stream down her face.

The dream felt so real, and she hated to think that she would lose Phineas forever. She worked so hard to get this far, and she wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Come 'ere." Phineas said as he pulled Isabella into a warm hug.  
"It's okay. It was just a dream." He whispered.  
"I'm here. Don't cry."


	2. Betrayal -Ferbella-

_**Betrayal**_  
 _Isabella3_  
Ferb's left hand made its way to my face, and his thumb ran over my cheek ever so lightly, like he might break me if his grasp was any harder.

As I kissed him back I remembered Phineas. He would hate his brother for kissing his girlfriend, and me even more for betraying him in this way.

I knew this was wrong, but the problem was that this felt perfect.

"Ferb-" I gasped for breath slightly as he broke our kiss. "Bella, I'm sorry, I-I don't know what-" I interrupted Ferb by closing the gap between us again.

I didn't know what I was doing, but suddenly I needed more of this. More of him.

More of his gentle, caring touch, that was so soothing, and full of love, that I almost felt like crying.

My fingers ran through Ferb's shaggy green hair as he pushed me up against the wall, and putting his hands on my waist, running his thumbs up and down over the skin showing out from under my t-shirt.

"Izzy?"

My heart stopped cold as I heard the innocent voice of someone I never expected to hear.

Phineas.


	3. Warm -Ferbetchen-

_Requested by: Dreadwing216 (guest) on_  
 ___  
Normally Ferb wouldn't be out in a November snowstorm at 7:30 at night, but with Phineas out on a date with Isabella, his parents at an antique show, and Candace -for once- at her apartment taking care of last minute wedding details with her fiancée Jermey, Ferb was rather lonely despite telling his parents that he would be fine on his own that night.

But Ferb didn't think that was the only reason he felt like taking a walk in the park at dark.  
There was something telling him to go where he was going.  
There was something else that compelled him to listen to his gut. To the little voice telling him he was needed.

Granted, that last part seemed a little weird, but Ferb felt as if someone needed a hug right about now.  
He knew he did.

So, not sure where to go, he went to the park, even though he was convinced that his little voice was broken.

As Ferb walked around the huge grounds of Danville park in the pitch black and snow, he passed the occasional street lamp standing tall next to the cold metal park benches, but he wasn't expecting to see a female figure huddled on one of them.  
Shivering in the cold with a light jacket that couldn't be considered suitable for this weather.

Curious, Ferb wandered closer to find the quietest of the Fireside girls, Gretchen holding her thick glasses in her trembling hands while salty tears slowly dropped down her face and onto her lap and snow covered her light brown hair, making it wet.

 _What is Gretchen doing here?_  
Ferb asked himself.

"Gretchen?" He asked as he stood in front of the shivering girl with his hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm.

At the sound of his voice, Gretchen quickly returned her glasses to her face after wiping away any evidence that she had been crying before looking up at the composed boy in front of her with a concerned expression spread across his features as pure white snow landed in his bright green hair.

Gretchen knew he had comforted Isabella many times the past whenever Phineas had unknowingly shut her down before they started dating, so she figured that he could help her now after her boyfriend had dumped her over the simple, and stupid fact that she wore glasses.

For what seemed like the longest time, Gretchen was silent as she kept her eyes on her hero.

He had shown up just at the right time, and Gretchen was grateful.

"Oh, h-hey, Ferb." Gretchen stuttered finally as she offered a small, sad smile.  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked him as he cleared the snow off the seat next to her and sat down.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied as she gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Josh dumped me." Gretchen explained as she looked back at her lap, and played with her hands that were dried and cracked from the cold.  
"I needed somewhere quiet to be." She added.

Ferb chuckled beside her.  
"And you chose the freezing cold park?" He asked humorously, but Gretchen didn't find anything about this situation funny.

"It's not _that_ cold." She defended quietly, still not looking away from her hands.

Gretchen heard Ferb sigh, and the sound of the zipper of his coat being un-done.

 _No, no. I can't let him do that._  
Gretchen reasoned with herself as she watched Ferb take his jacket off, and hold it out towards her, leaving him only in his usual attire; A long sleeve cream dress shirt with a dark purple sweater vest, and baby blue tie.

Gretchen immediately shook her head.  
"No no, you don't have anything warm under that. You'll freeze more than me." She said firmly.

"Then I'll have no choice but to hug you so we're both warm." He joked, holding the jacket closer to her.

Ferb had only meant that as a joke, even though he did have a little bit of a crush on her, but he half meant it.

Gretchen, -who took him a little more seriously, hesitated before reaching out, and taking the heavy, warm jacket from his strong hands, and throwing it over her shoulders before putting her arms in the sleeves.

After she had zipped the coat, Ferb held out his arms, signaling he wanted a hug, and Gretchen complied, -snuggling into his strong arms.

"Now," Ferb started as he hugged her.  
"Do you feel like talking about it?" He asked.

Gretchen sniffed as she remembered why she was here in the first place, and nodded against Ferb's chest.  
"A little."


	4. Jealousy -Baljinger-

_Idea and Request by: PhinabellaFerbnessa on Wattpad, and a similar request was made by: jeramy_

"Ginger, She is just my friend." Blajeet insisted.

"You do not have to worry about Mishti. I don't like her in that way." He added.

"But _she_ obviously _does_." Ginger argued. "She was flirting with you the _entire_ time we were at the ice cream parlor!" She pointed out, which made Baljeet's eyes go wide.

He and Ginger were sitting on the beige couch in his living room, discussing their recent outing with Baljeet's old friend Mishti, and Ginger was not happy; Baljeet could tell that much.

Ever since Mishti turned 16, she had taken a quite the interest in boys, and even managed to break up a couple, which was why Ginger was so worried when she came back from India to visit.  
Ginger loved Baljeet very much, and didn't want to lose him to some boy crazed girl after she had worked so hard to get him in the first place.

"I assure you Ginger, I did not know!" Baljeet exclaimed shaking his head.

 _"Of course he didn't, he's almost as clueless about girls as Phineas."_ Ginger thought as she rolled her eyes.

Baljeet, -who was now very anxious as he tried to think of a way to get his girlfriend of three years to realize he loved her, and _only_ her. _Not_ Misthi- shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and sighed.

"Ginger." He started. " _I do not love Mishti._ She is very nice, but...I love _you_. What do I have to do to make you believe that I would never take interest in her?" Baljeet asked.  
"We've been together three years. _Three years_ , Ginger. That's a long time, and if I were interested in another girl We would not be together." He continued without waiting for Ginger to respond.

Even if he had waited for her to answer, she wouldn't have. She was too shocked.

That was the first time he had confirmed that he loved her. Out-loud.


	5. Valentine's Day -Ferbnessa-

_(General P.O.V)_  
"Alright Ferb, let 'em in!" Phineas called to his 17 yr old brother from the other side of the new restaurant they had just finished building on the night of Valentine's Day.

Ferb nodded even though he knew Phineas couldn't see him, and straightened his red bow tie before opening the teal, freshly painted, and dried doors of an updated model of Cheź Platypus.

"One party at a time please." He said with his British accent as he pulled back the velvet rope.

"Bella for the 100th time, how many tables? Over." Ferb asked through the headset to his friend Isabella, for the umpteenth time as he counted the couples, and families that walked into the cozy restaurant.

He rolled his eyes discreetly at the fact that Phineas had forced them to use 'proper walkie talkie etiquette'.

Ferb winced when he heard Bella squeak as she answered him. "Oh sorry! We have... 20 tables. Over!" The line clicked signaling she was back to work, and no longer talking.

At this Ferb politely asked the next small group of people to wait until a table had emptied, and put the velvet rope back on the hook which it hung from.

As he waited outside next to the door for someone to tell him there were empty tables, he looked at the long line of people winding around the block, and decided to see if he could spot any familiar faces as he listened to the busy chatter between his friends over the head set.

By the time Bella told him there were two more empty tables, Ferb had seen only a few faces he recognized, but didn't really know some of them since he's only seen them around school every once, and a while.

"Two groups please." He requested, pulling back the rope once more, and watched as a guy with a unibrow, and a girl named Vanessa, -who he believed was Candace's friend- walked up to the front of the line.

Ferb one again returned the rope to it's original spot until there were more tables empty, and stood at attention waiting for the signal.

"Hey your Candace's brother right?" The brunette asked him.

Ferb was actually surprised that she was talking to him. When she came over when they were younger she didn't really acknowledge him or his brother, but Ferb always noticed her.

The green haired teen nodded as his long forgotten crush spoke to him as she waited with -what he was assuming- her boyfriend.

The three had a more or less one sided conversation until there were five tables empty.

"Ferb, we've got 5. Over." The familiar voice known as Isabella said into his ear.

~*~  
"Ferb could you go check the silverware up by the front?" Someone asked the idle boy who was waiting around for something to do.

He nodded, and went to the front of the restaurant where the silverware sets were kept on hand, and counted them.

 _105 that should be enough for the rest of the night._ He thought.

Ferb stood up straight, and placed the basket back under the counter, but looked up at the door as he heard someone open it quickly, and go out.

He hadn't seen much, but the long brown hair was all he needed, to know who it was.

Vanessa.

She was leaving alone, which couldn't be good.

Ferb hastily came out from behind the front desk, and followed her outside to the small bench behind their tree in the backyard.

"Vanessa?" He asked quietly, coming up beside her.

The young woman's head turned up to look at the boy standing next to her.

 _What could he possibly want?_ She wondered to herself as she played with her fingers.

"Yes?" She asked just as quiet as Ferb as she looked back at her lap, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

The two sat in silence before Vanessa spoke again.

"No." She said sadly, but defensively as she felt the all to familiar walls go up around her, blocking out everything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ferb asked soothingly as he looked over at her.

Vanessa sighed. "It might make me feel better I don't think I can right now." She sniffed, and wiped her eyes with her sparkly black sleeve.

There was silence again.

"Ok fine." Vanessa gasped out as she felt the walls cave in.

Even though he had been completely silent she felt as if he had convinced her to tell him.

"Well Monty, and I were talking, and he called me by this other girl's name. I asked him why, and he sorta freaked out, and got really nervous." She said in one breath, and Ferb nodded as if to say 'go on'.

Vanessa glanced at him then continued. "Well long story short he was cheating on me!" She just about wailed as she let her arms that had been raised slightly in the air while she was talking, fall to her lap.

To Ferb she sounded hurt, betrayed, and especially angry.  
He hated it.

Ferb didn't know Monty- or Vanessa for that fact- very well, but he already despised him.

 _How could he do such a thing to this beautiful young woman?!_ His self conscious screamed.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he put his hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa laughed quietly in self pity as an attempt to hold back her tears.

"I just can't believe he would do that to me. Someone who tells you they love you everyday doesn't just turn around, and do that!" Vanessa was past the sadness point, -for now- and full of anger towards her 'now ex-boyfriend'.

"I just can't believe it." She whispered, and the anger washed away, and replaced with sadness as she looked at Ferb.

His face was full of kindness, and understanding, and what seemed to be a little sadness as he listened to her rant on, and on about -ugh- Monty, and that girl, Layla.

"He's quite stupid to do that to a wonderful girl like you." Ferb smiled comfortingly. "And he obviously doesn't deserve you if he thinks he can go around doing this to you." He added seriously.

Ferb wasn't exactly sure what to do so he decided to do the same thing he would do if it were Isabella. It looked like it was working just a little bit, which was good.

"Thanks Ferb." Vanessa smiled slightly before standing up. "I-*sniffs* I should probably go home, um see you." She started walking away towards the open gate of the backyard, not looking back.

"Vanessa?" Ferb called after her standing up as well. "Yeah?" She replied before turning around. "Come over anytime okay? I know you'd probably find hanging out with a bunch of teenagers boring, but maybe it'll get your mind off of...him." Ferb suggested even though he was sure she would turn him down.

Vanessa smiled. "Ok, thanks. See you around." She said before walking out of the yard.

Ferb stood there, and watched her walk down the driveway in her short black dress, happy she hadn't said no, and that they would see each other again.

Maybe he had a chance.

 **Hey all! Sorry this is super super horrible, I'm not too good with Ferbnessa, or Candermy for that matter so...help? I don't know, but sorry for the bad story, maybe I'll rewrite it.**  
 **Also sorry for posting this late...**

 **~Joy**


	6. Argument -Ferbella-

Ferb Fletcher was sitting on the green couch in his family's living room next to Isabella Garcia-Shapario, his best friend, having an argument with himself while the rest of his usual group of friends were talking about what they usually did, which was...well, he wasn't really paying attention.

 _"Come on...just admit it!"_ His inner voice urged him.

" _I can't! I don't love Vanessa!"_ He argued back. _"I love Isabella!"_

 _"Yeah sure, go from one practically un-available girl to another...this method suits you well."_ The other half of his brain taunted.

Ferb sighed out-loud in frustration, but no one noticed, since no one ever noticed.

He wasn't even sure how this got started.

 _"I love Isabella."_ Ferb argued with his head.

 _"You love Vanessa!"_ It practically yelled back.

 _"Isabella!"_

 _"Vanessa!"_

 _"I love Isabella!"_

 _"You love Vanessa!"_

"I love Isabella!"

Ferb immediately clapped his left hand over his mouth loudly as his eyes widened in realization.

He just said that last part _out-loud._

His friends stopped talking, and joking around to stare at the usually silent green haired teenager who still had a look of shock on his face.

Everyone was dead silent, and it was killing Ferb.

 _"I'm dead."_ He told himself as he glanced at his best friend on the couch beside him.  
 _"Im dead!"_ He thought again as he saw her expression.

She was staring at him with a confused look on her face as she blinked repeatedly.

What he had said obviously hadn't sunk in yet.

Ferb let his hand drop from his mouth, and put his head in both his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"What?!" Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford asked simultaneously from the floor, sounding gobsmacked.

Ferb sighed.

No one was supposed to know that.  
He hadn't planned on telling _anybody_ until the day he died. Not even then.

Ferb planned to take that little piece of information to his grave without it ever leaving his mouth, because Isabella loved his little brother, and Ferb was pretty sure Phineas loved her back, even if he didn't know it.

Now he ruined it all because he got into some stupid argument with the voice in his _head!_ Of all the stupid things to argue with...

"What did you say?" Ferb heard Isabella ask quietly from beside him.

Maybe she didn't actually hear him.  
Maybe Ferb had an opportunity to fix this. Isabella and Phineas might have chance together after all!

Yet again...she probably heard him just fine, she just needed it to register...

Ferb lifted his head out of his hands to look at his best friend he had spent years comforting, and encouraging.

He knew it was no use lying.  
She would find out the truth eventually.

Ferb took a deep breath before replying.

"I...love you Isabella." Ferb said quietly. "But...you weren't supposed to know..." He looked around at the three on the floor. "No one was supposed to know," he said before looking back at Isabella. "because you love-"

Ferb never got a chance to finish his sentence because Isabella had thrown her arms around him in a bone crushing hug before speaking.

"You." Isabella stated. "I love you, Ferb." She said.

Ferb was surprised- no, he was astonished, that Isabella loved him back, but he was so happy she did.

Ferb wrapped his strong arms around Isabella's small figure, and hugged her back before she pulled away.

"You aren't kidding around with me are you?" He joked, still not completely convinced that his dream had come true.

Isabella smiled deviously before gently taking Ferb's face into her hands, and crashing her lips into his.

"Oh _god_ no. I'm leaving." Buford exclaimed before walking out of the living room. "Come on Baljeet." He called from the front hall.

Baljeet sighed, before saying goodbye to Phineas, and leaving as well.

"Believe me now?" Isabella asked as she, and Ferb parted.

Ferb smiled.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"Yes I do."


	7. Baby -Ferbella-

"Ferb! Ferb! Ferb!" Isabella called from upstairs to her husband with urgency, and excitement.

Upon immediately recognizing her voice Ferb stood up from the couch, and quickly made his way to the bathroom where he guessed his wife was, hoping nothing bad had happened.

"What, love?" He asked gently as he came to the doorway of their small nicely decorated bathroom that was just off of their bedroom.

Isabella was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with something in her small hands that Ferb couldn't quite see, and quickly turned around when she heard his voice, beaming, and eyes sparkling.

"Ferb!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him.

As confused about his wife's odd excited behavior as Ferb was, he wasn't complaining.

"What?" He asked once more, the anticipation, and curiosity showing up easily in his voice as Isabella pulled away.

"Your going to be a daddy!" She sing-songed happily while holding up a positive pregnancy test.


	8. Protect -FerbxEmily-

_Requested by: Dreadwing216 on_

 _Ages: 16_

 _Notice: I am_ not _poking fun at the English in_ any _way. (I actually really like them)_

"You say the way _we_ talk is weird!" A girl giggled meanly in Emily's face in one of the deserted school hallways.

"Yeah!" Another piped in. "You should hear _yourself_ talk, ugly freak!" She laughed.

Emily was on the verge of tears.

All she wanted to do after school today was to go home, and see what Phineas and Ferb were up to, but the school bullies had other plans; To make fun of her looks and the way she spoke.

"Oh! I like your shoes!" One girl said sarcastically, and Emily looked down without thinking, just in time to see the brunette stomp all over her most expensive pair of flats that she had gotten for her birthday, as another pulled at her hair and told how horrible and childish her bow was.

Emily had been cornered against the lockers for about ten minutes; suffering the wrath of five of the meanest girls at Danville high.

This had happened before.  
This wasn't new to Emily, but that didn't make it okay, or any more bare able. It only got worse each time, and no one was there to help her.

Not even her best friend, Ferb.

" _Ow_! Stop!" She screeched as her dark purple hair bow was yanked out of her light blonde tresses, and thrown onto the dirty floor.

"Hey!" A familiar voice thundered angrily from behind Emily.

All five girls gathered around her stopped yanking on her clothes and hair to look at the speaker, and were shocked to see the quietest student in school stride his way over to them from the corner, -his hands clenched in fists and a never before seen darkness in his eyes.

"Back off!" He demanded, -reaching them in no time at all, and making the girls scurry off in a panic as they had never before seen the quiet British teenager yell, speak or show any emotion whatsoever other than his normal blank façade.

As soon as the girls disappeared around the corner at the other end of the hall, Ferb's expression softened slightly as he picked up Emily's bow from the floor and handed it to her.

"T-Thanks, Ferb." She said, -taking the bow in her hands and fixing her hair before clipping it back in.

"What they said isn't true." Ferb stated as he stood in front of Emily who was still standing against the lockers.

"You don't talk weird, just differently, like me." He said. "I, personally, think your bow is very nice, and your shoes as well." He continued. "And you are not an ugly freak, but a gorgeous young woman I am lucky to call my best friend." Ferb finished sternly as he told her that all those things she had been told weren't true.

Emily smiled rather sadly as she tried to keep tears from falling.

Ferb was the sweetest person she knew, and she was also lucky to call him her best friend. And he knew that she felt that way.

"Thank you Ferb." She said again as she hugged him.

She just loved his hugs.  
They engulfed you in a strong barrier of warmth and kindness, which was just what she needed.

He seemed to be a natural comforter, and was able to easily make anyone feel better by saying just a few, simple words, and was also sarcastic and cheeky at times.

She loved Ferb.

"Your welcome Em." Ferb said, as he returned her hug. "But I have to go." He said, -sounding disappointed.  
"Phineas has something planned, and he wants me to help him." He explained as the two pulled away from each other.

Emily nodded, and smiled a little at the mention of Phineas having yet another idea.

He was always full of fun ideas.

"I'll call you later okay?" Ferb confirmed.

He and Emily always called each other every night after dinner just to talk, and they both enjoyed talking endlessly about the silliest of things, sometimes until the early hours of the morning.

"You'll be alight?" He asked.

"Yeah."

With that Ferb smiled and walked away, back around the corner where he had originally came from.

It was official.

"I'm in love with Ferb." She whispered, -sounding very surprised.


	9. Anger -Ferb x Reader-

_This is my first time writing one of these, so I'm sorry if it's horrible._  
 _Requested by:_ _KittennKawaii_ on Wattpad  
 _Thank you for requesting!_  
 _Ages: 15_  
 ___

You just wanted to know.

That was all. You just wanted to know why he was so quiet. Why he was so closed off.

You just wanted to know why he looked sad that day.

But it had ended badly.

He had...burst. Exploded. He couldn't hold it in anymore and had yelled at you.

Ferb. Yelled.  
At you.

Ferb never yelled, especially not at you.  
You two had always been closer to each other than to the rest of the group.  
He had taken you by surprise, and it brought you to tears.

"Get out!" He had yelled.  
"Leave me alone!"

And it echoed through your head as you lay on your bed and stared at your ceiling; trying to make sense of it all.

His angry words bounced off the inside of your brain like a rubber ball hitting your bedroom wall, bouncing off the floor and hitting it again.  
Over, and over.

Why had he yelled?  
What had him so upset that he had lashed out at you?

Was it because you kept trying to get an answer out of him?  
Had you accidentally reminded him of something?

Why?

From what you could recall, you hadn't said anything particularly upsetting.

You had shown up at the boys' house that morning as usual, greeted your friends, and then you and everyone else started the daily project.

There was the occasional moment when you accidentally got "too close" to Phineas for Isabella's liking and got a glare from across the yard, but that was normal too.

What had been out of the ordinary that day was the way Ferb was acting.

He hadn't said hello to you when you arrived as he usually did.  
Instead he didn't even glance your way.

Everything he did seemed to be halfhearted, and upset.  
When he walked he didn't have that air of blankness quietness and confidence about him, but sadness.  
You could easily see it, and you wanted to know what was wrong. So you asked him, but he only replied with a quiet, "nothing." And went on with his work.

Later you asked him again, but all was in vain when you got the same troubling answer.

After the project had been finished, and had mysteriously disappeared, Ferb disappeared as well, so you went to look for him, and found him in his room.

Again you asked, and prodded and pleaded for him to tell you, but he only responded with frustration and angry yelling.

You couldn't figure it out.  
What had you done?

You felt that this new behavior was somehow pointed at you, and only you, which made you upset.

How are you supposed to feel when your crush seems to be mad at you about something?

"Sad and confused" would be fitting words.

Tired of staring at your popcorn textured ceiling, you rolled over onto your side and stared at the picture of you and Ferb at the mid-summers festival a couple summers ago sitting on your nightstand among your alarm clock, and small tissue box.

That picture had been taken at one of those moments where you wish your memory would record that moment and you could keep it forever, so you could always re-live it.

You, had lightheartedly complained your feet hurt while you, Isabella and the two brothers were hanging out at the fairgrounds.

Ferb, -being the gentleman that he was- immediately tried to find a solution, and ended up giving you piggyback ride for the duration of the evening.

He had been spinning around with you on his back, and the picture had been taken by Isabella right after he stopped, -capturing his cute, smug little smirk, and your laugh as you tried to see straight.

That was your favorite picture, and it always would be.

After staring at the picture for a couple more minutes, you felt a little better, and decided to go downstairs and get a snack.

Your mom was out at the grocery store so as you walked down the stairway, you figured there wouldn't be much in the fridge.

Just as you entered the kitchen though, you heard a knock on your front door.

 _Who is that?_ You asked yourself as you walked to your front door, and unlocked it before opening it, -revealing none other than Ferb himself.

"Hey." He greeted rather sheepishly.

"H-hey." You responded shyly, -a little afraid that he'll end up yelling at you again.

"I'm sorry." He said, -looking down at his shoes for a second as he stuck his hands in his pockets then looking back at you.

You smiled slightly.  
"It's okay." You responded as you held the door open more and let him in.

Ferb nodded in thanks as he walked in and stopped at the end of the entryway.

After closing the door, you turned to face him again.

"I must've scared the bloody hell out of you." He started apologetically which a light chuckle, but quickly sobered.  
"But I wasn't mad at you," He continued cautiously. "just upset over something I heard." He finished, -knowing you would want to know what it was he heard.

"And what was that?" You asked curiously as you walked past him and led him to the living room before sitting down on your couch, -Ferb doing the same.

"Well, Phineas said something about you liking someon-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," You interrupted.  
" _Phineas_ said I liked someone?" You asked incredulously with a light laugh.

"Yes." Ferb said seriously. "Pay attention." He added before continuing his little story.

You giggled, -obviously feeling a little better than you did before Ferb showed up.

"Phineas said you liked someone, and I...overreacted, and ended up taking it out on you when you kept asking." He finished.

"Was Phineas right? Do you like anyone?" Ferb asked.

You smiled as something occurred to you.

Ferb had been upset over the fact that you could possibly like anyone, and seeing as he was upset, that could only mean one thing...

"Yes I do." You answered a little nervously, and didn't let Ferb's sudden crestfallen face get to you since what you were going to eventually say would cheer him right up, since he obviously returns your feelings.

"And he's _super_ cute." You added mysteriously with a giggle as you leaned towards him.

Amazed at what you, -the normally shy girl of the group- were doing, you leaned back a little.

"Yeah?" Ferb said while raising an eyebrow, but he didn't lean away from you, quite the opposite actually.

"Not to mention he's also got this ridiculously awesome accent any girl could fall for." You added shyly, as you tried to be bold.

Ferb suddenly smirked.

"I can't possibly figure it out." He stated sarcastically, -going along with your little game.

You couldn't believe you were doing this. You were really doing it, after all these years.

"You must be so jealous." You said, -embracing your sudden boldness as your eyes locked with his, and you smiled shyly, -not sure if you should go along with this little plan of yours.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said, taking your face gently in his right hand and closing the gap between the two of you, -ending your conversation with a kiss.


	10. Frustration -2D Phinabella-

_Ages: 17_  
 ___  
 _Punch, punch, kick, slam._  
 _Punch, punch, kick, slam._  
Was all that could be heard throughout the entire O.W.C.A Training Arena, even long after training hours were over.

Isabella Garcia-Shapario often stayed late, and practiced the same old routine, but today was no ordinary day.  
Today she was frustrated beyond belief.

The morning had started out like any other morning; get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, then morning training...but then it all fell apart from there.

Half of the the Firestorm girls group were out sick, Doofenshmirts had made an appearance in the park earlier, taking some agents captive, and getting away, then there was that  
ever-so-punctual monthly start, and so much more that could have gone right, but went wrong, and Isabella felt as if she could scream out of frustration.

"Hey Iz." Phineas greeted as he came up behind his hardworking friend while she was repeating the same old routine over and over again, like she always did.

Isabella didn't answer, and kept repeating the sequence over again.  
She had to stay focused to keep herself from acting out in any other way.

As much as she would love to let her frustration out verbally, she couldn't yell at her friend.

"Izzy..." Phineas trailed off as he tried to get her attention.

Isabella was always focused.  
Phineas could easily see that, but she didn't completely ignore him like this very often.

The two were silent for a moment, and all that could be heard was the old, " _punch, punch, kick, slam!"_ As Isabella tackled the dummy once more, but instead of getting up, she stayed on top the dummy for a second before rolling off it onto her back so she was staring at the ceiling, panting hard.

Phineas simply sighed before holding out his hand to help her up, but instead of taking his hand, Isabella just jumped up, and picked up the dummy, setting it up for another go before turning to greet her friend.

She put her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow at him as if asking what he wanted.

Phineas dropped his arm in defeat before reaching into his pants pocket.

"I heard you were having a bad day." He smiled as he pulled out Isabella's favorite chocolate bar, and holding it out for her to take.

Overwhelmed by the mere thought that he cared enough to stop by after the long day they both had, and the tiredness that made her body ache, Isabella nodded as she choked back tears, and took the chocolate from his hand.

It was a temporary fix, but she just needed to feel better long enough to get through the rest of her day without yelling.

"Mmhm..." She managed, the acknowledgment coming out more like a whimper as she tore open the wrapper with trembling hands.

"You okay?" Phineas asked as he leaned down ever so slightly to try and see her face.

Isabella just shook her head as she broke off a piece of the dark chocolate, and took a bite.

 _"Don't cry, Don't cry."_ She repeated to herself over, and over.

Isabella never cried in front of people. She rarely cried behind closed doors, but today was just one of those days, and she felt like breaking down.

Isabella laughed to herself out of pity as she felt a single tear slowly make its way down her face.  
"I told myself not to cry." She mumbled as she quickly brought a hand to her face to brush any evidence that she was crying away, but Phineas had already beat her to it.

"It's okay." He said soothingly. "Everyone needs their moments." He continued.  
"Even Isabella Garcia-Shapario."


	11. Jump -Ferb x Tia-Lee Hunter-

_Requested by TokyoGhoulToukaChan on Wattpad (Tia-Lee is her OC)_  
 _Ages: 17-18_  
_

"Are you sure about this?" Tia-Lee, asked Ferb from the top of a tall leaning structure the boys had built earlier that morning.

The cold wind whipped her waist long red hair around her face, and the 18 yr old desperately wished she had chosen to tie it back that morning as she stared at the ground about one to two thousand feet below her.

Ferb nodded and shot a sarcastic comment at his friend as Buford pushed Baljeet over the edge for the third time before jumping after him. "Afraid of heights today are we, Red?" He teased.

Tia grew defensive.  
She certainly was _not_ afraid of heights.  
She would show him.

"No." She shot back boldly as she tugged at the black straps that held her parachute to her back then retreated back to her safe little cocoon of shyness.

"I'm just not sure if it's safe." She added timidly.

"It's perfectly fine as long as you remember to pull the cord of your parachute before you hit the ground." Ferb reassured her.  
"And if it makes you feel any better, I'll hold your hand."

He was teasing, and Tia was fairly sure she could jump without the aid of her crush, but...he was her crush, and he just offered to hold her hand, so I think it's a pretty safe bet to assume she happily took his offer.

"Okay," Tia said, -squeezing after a hand. "On three." She added.

"1...2..." But Tia hesitated for a second too long. "3!" Ferb exclaimed as he jumped and pulled Tia along with him so they were now falling at an incredible speed through the sky as the wind blew their hair behind them.

_  
 **Really bad ending, I know.**  
 **I didn't know how else to end this sorry. I hoped you liked it anyway**

 **Have a great day!**  
 **~Joy**


	12. Attention -Phinabella-

Throughout the entire beginning credits, and advertisements of the movie, Isabella thought of ways to get Phineas' attention.

She was pretty sure she already had caught at least a little, as he had been stuttering, and wasn't able to concentrate when she sat close to, or leaned against him earlier today...so why not have his full attention?  
Besides, no one else was around to interrupt them so this was perfect.

Isabella slowly scooted closer towards Phineas on the couch, bit by bit, so he wouldn't notice too much, and by the time the actual movie had started, there was only an inch of space between the two, which Isabella wanted to get rid of completely, but she didn't want her love interest to move away, or ask what she was doing, so she restrained herself.

About 5 minutes into the stumpleberryfinkbat (is that how it's spelled? I don't know) movie Phineas started to say something to his friend.

"Don't you love thi-" He began as he turned his head towards Isabella, but stopped abruptly when their noses almost touched. "Whoa...I c-could've sworn there was at least 5 inches of space between us..." He finished, glancing down at the fabric of the couch which could barely be seen as Isabella was so close.

He couldn't understand why she seemed so...clingy...today, but he was starting to enjoy it, yet he wasn't sure why...

"Oh. Do you want me to move?" Isabella hoped, and pleaded silently in her head he would say no, and that he didn't mind being close to her, but deep down inside she knew it would never happen.

"No, no. I a-actually kind of...like it." Phineas sounded unsure of himself, like he didn't really know why, but Isabella ignored that, and only paid attention to the part when he said he liked it when she was close to him.

"Is that weird?" He added quickly turning to face her almost completely, but not bothering to pause the movie.

Isabella giggled, which she noticed made Phineas smile. "No, I dare say it's normal." She said, snuggling into him, and hugging his arm, closing the gap between the two.

Phineas stiffened at this, but slowly relaxed. "Um, okay..." He said nervously, turning back to the movie, but he couldn't concentrate on it anymore, with his best friend's super soft hair against the bare skin of his upper arm, and the fact that she was so close in general made every ounce of focus leave his head.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas spoke up suddenly after a few minutes. "And Ferb...?" He added, looking around.  
"I don't know..." Isabella shrugged, still hugging her friend's arm. _"And I don't really care..."_ She wanted to add, but she didn't.

"Oh well." Phineas sighed, and looked back at the screen before moving his arm that his friend was hugging to around her shoulders.

Isabella grinned. _"Hey...we're getting somewhere today..."_ She thought to herself as she pulled her legs up, tucking them under her, and snuggling into Phineas' chest.

She was already finding this movie a bit boring even though it barely started, but she didn't mind.  
It gave her a chance to think about how she was going to take this a little farther...but she wasn't sure if she should push him, he already seemed out of his comfort zone, even though he was the one who had put his strong arm around her small shoulders.

"I-Isabella? Is there something wrong, o-or are you trying to tell me something, and I'm not catching on?" Phineas asked out of the blue.

This caught Isabella off guard, and he knew it. He didn't know how he knew...he just did.

Phineas guessed by the way that she looked at him suddenly, he had either said something wrong, or she simply wasn't prepared for that question, but he wasn't sure which one it was.

"Um...b-both, actually..." Isabella said looking at her hands. "I'm a little surprised that you caught on..." She mumbled, but Phineas heard her, and she knew it.

Phineas took the remote, and paused the movie before taking his arm from around Isabella's shoulders, and positioning himself so he was facing her completely.

"Caught onto what?" He asked his friend, confused as to what she meant.  
"I'm surprised that you caught onto the fact that...I was trying to get your attention. Usually you never do, and keep on working on your inventions, and...whatever." Isabella said sadly as she looked up at her friend.

"But...why me? Why not...I don't know...Ferb?" Phineas asked.

He was missing it all.  
All the clues, hints, and obvious reasons were there, but weren't registering, they were flying over his head.

"Because they aren't you, Phineas. Because I-" Isabella stopped, not knowing if she should continue, or if he would freak out, or say he doesn't like her back, but she decided it might just be worth it. "I like you." She whispered looking back down at her lap.

"Aw, I like you too Izzy." Phineas smiled, and watched as Isabella looked back up at him, and sighed sadly. "That's not what I meant, Phineas.  
I...have a crush on you." Isabella said quietly.

Phineas didn't know what to say. He was confused, shocked, and angry...but at himself, how could he not have noticed?

 _'Isabella has a crush on me? But why?_  
 _Why would she have a crush on some weird triangle headed guy?'_ He asked himself that second question a million times. But each time it was left unanswered.

"B-but, why-when...what?" He managed to say, except it came out as a jumbled mess.

But then it hit him.

All those times she tried to find alone time with him, all those times she came over, and said her cute, flirty catchphrase, all those times she stared at him with a dreamy look in her eyes, all those times she had been trying to get his attention...and he had never noticed.

Phineas groaned, and put his head in his hands as Isabella watched him in agony.

What had she done? Did he hate her now? What did she do to him? Why did she convince herself this was a good idea? Why?

"I'm such an idiot...I'm sorry Isabella, I am so, so sorry." Phineas mumbled, shaking his head back, and forth.

Isabella was the one who didn't know what to say now. She didn't want to say it was okay, because it really wasn't, he hurt her tremendously for years, and years, but she didn't want to say it wasn't, then have to explain why. That would just make him feel even more horrible.

 _'Well, I forgive him right? At least he has the decency to feel bad about what he did even if he didn't know he did it.'_ Isabella thought to herself. So that's what she settled on, that's what she would say.

"I forgive you Phineas. Besides I probably wouldn't be able to stay upset at you for very long anyway." She giggled, which made Phineas bring his head out of his hands. "How long?" He asked seriously.

Isabella knew what he meant. He wanted to know how long she had liked him, but she felt like she couldn't tell him. "I...think it would be better if you didn't know...at the moment..." Isabella laughed nervously, but Phineas frowned. "That long huh?" He said before both of them fell silent for a few minutes.

Phineas felt confused.  
Should he say he didn't know if he felt the same way? Or try, and make it up to her somehow, and not say anything about his feelings?

How did he feel about her anyway?  
He never really thought of her as more than a friend...but those feelings he got when she was close to him...weren't those feelings you got when you liked someone or something?

"How do you feel when your close to me?" Phineas asked. "You know, physically." He added to clear up any possible confusion there might be.

Isabella blushed before answering, and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, um...usually I get butterflies in my stomach, and feel very happy, and all warm and fuzzy inside..." She explained blushing all the more.

 _'Why is he asking me this?'_ She thought to herself. ' _I don't understand why he needs to know this, unless he was...trying to figure his or someone else's feelings out...'_ That made sense to Isabella, but he probably doesn't feel the same way right?

Phineas thought over Isabella's answer carefully. ' _She just explained exactly how I feel, so does that mean...?'_ Phineas didn't try to deny it. If he ignored his feelings any longer, he was sure he would break Isabella's heart.

"Why do you ask that?" Isabella asked the young inventor. She was expecting an 'oh just wondering' kind of answer, but what she got was more unexpected than she could have ever imagined.

"I asked that because...I like you too."


	13. St Patrick's Day

St. Patrick's Day came quick for the citizens of Danville, and for Isabella Garcia-Shapario it was one of her least favorite holidays.

Today, 10 years ago, had been the day her father hadn't come home from work that night, or the next.  
Today had been the day she watched her father's car get pulled out of a ditch over the news.

"Stupid drunks." She muttered to herself as she walked up to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard gate in a gloomy mood on a sunny Saturday morning.

She took a deep breath, and put a smile on her face, but immediately dropped it, and sighed.

 _"I can't just go around pretending to be happy all day."_ She said to herself.

She contemplated turning around, and going back home, until she heard the two boys in the backyard laugh their clear, happy exclamations of joy which made a small smile spread across her pink lips, even though she had no idea what they had been laughing about.

Isabella took a deep breath, and pushed open the wooden gate, and walked into the huge Flynn-Fletcher backyard feeling a little more like her old self.

Their laughs could cheer anybody up.

"Hey boys!" The 16 year-old exclaimed cheerily.  
"Whatcha dooin'?"


	14. Breakup -Ferbnessa-

_Requested by:_ _LizzieFlynn200_ _on Wattpad._  
 _Ages: 18 & 22_

* * *

Ferb felt that today, -of all days- was going to be different as he walked down the sidewalk of downtown Danville past a quiet little coffee shop that didn't seem to be so quiet at the moment.

"You know what?!" A voice nearly shouted. "I don't need this!" It shrieked and it came closer as the owner of the voice came out of the building, and bumped directly into Ferb, -nearly knocking him over.

Ferb looked down at the young woman who had bumped into him, and was surprised to see Vanessa on the verge of tears.

"Ferb!" She exclaimed, -looking up at him as she took a step back.

"Vanessa?" He asked, -clearly confused as to why his childhood crush was so upset.

As soon as Ferb had acknowledged her, Vanessa's tough facial expression melted into one of sadness, and grief.

"Oh, Ferb!" She exclaimed, -throwing herself into his arms.

"I know we don't know each other very well," She sniffled. "but do you think I could hang out with today?" She asked sadly.

Ferb was a little stunned, but wrapped his arms around her anyway.  
He had never seen Vanessa in this state, and he had never been this close to her either, so despite having comforted someone before, this seemed completely new to him.

"Of course," Ferb agreed. "but only if you tell me what happened." He reasoned as he gently pulled her away from him so he could look in her eyes.

"M-Monty, b-broke up with me." Vanessa answered as she tried and failed to keep her voice from breaking.

Ferb gave her a sympathetic look as he rubbed Vanessa's shoulder before letting his arms drop to his sides.

"How about ice cream?" Ferb asked before a thought occurred to him.  
"I know it's not very original..." He trailed off, -scratching the top of his head as he thought of something else they could do.

The only reason he had suggested it was because that was always what made Isabella feel better when she was upset over Phineas, so he figured it would work for others.  
But he also figured he should probably think of new ways.

"No, ice cream sounds good." Vanessa agreed, -wiping away a runaway tear with her black sleeve as she recovered from her small breakdown.

Ferb nodded and motioned for her to follow him as he started walking down the sidewalk towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

He might have managed to push his feelings for Vanessa down into the depths of his mind where they could never be found since she was so much older and with someone else, but now the tried to fight their way back to the surface.

But he couldn't let them.  
She would never be interested in him.

The two had a good time.  
They hung out for the rest of the day, and Vanessa managed to get Ferb to have an actual conversation with her.

They talked about all sorts of things, like the plans the city had for the park, and how they thought they could really improve, -as they were only painting the benches, and planting new trees- they talked about the upcoming election for a new mayor, and concluded that Mayor Doofenshmirts -Vanessa's uncle- would still win.  
And there were rants about Monty.

There were laughs and light hearted compliments, serious conversations, and even a little bantering here and there.

"I should probably go home, Ferb." Vanessa stated as she stood up from the bench the two had been sitting on.

Ferb stood up as well and nodded.

"Thank you for hanging around me all day and listening to me rant about Monty. It really made me feel better."

Again he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Shall...I walk you home?" He asked hesitantly, -knowing it was the gentlemanly thing to do, but not sure if she would accept or how she would take it.

Vanessa hesitated before replying.  
"If-if you don't mind." She agreed.

So the two were off towards her apartment a couple blocks away from the park while the sun set.

Despite its moments, today had been a great day.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna say it.**  
 **I'm. Horrible. With. Ferbnessa.**  
 **Anyway, sorry if it's really bad. I can always rewrite it if you don't like it** **LizzieFlynn200**

 **Have a great day!**  
 **~Joy**


	15. No Control -Phineas X Reader-

_**This chapter contains/mentions the following:**_ _  
_ **Murder, death, & spirits* (mild*).  
If you have a problem with any of the things mentioned above, kindly skip this chapter and do not cause a fuss. If you need to say anything negative please send me a **_**private**_ **message.**  
 _~*~_  
 _Requested by:_ _ItzSenpaiBridgeh_ _on Wattpad_  
 _Thank you for requesting!_  
 _Ages: 18-19_

* * *

Murder.  
Now _that_ was a chilling thought.

It chilled one who had never experienced such a thing to the bone in such a way you'd think you were standing in the center of the North Pole in nothing but a thin bathing suit.

To top it all off, you were about to murder your best friend as you stood in front of him with a gun pointed to his face.

 _What are you doing?! Stop! Stop this!_

But you couldn't put the gun down.

You didn't know where it had come from or why the hell you were doing what you were doing, but you wanted it to stop. _Now._

Your arms burned slightly from the lack of upper arm strength as you held both arms straight in front of you, the black gun clasped in your hands.

It was heavier than you would've expected. The object shaking in your hands was a good 2-5 pounds, and fully loaded.

This wasn't right and you knew it.

Weapons shouldn't be played around with. You knew that, but here you were, -a mysterious force telling you to pull the trigger as he stood in front of you with a look of shock and hurt plastered across his face.

"What-what are you doing, (Y/N)?" He asked as he took a step farther into his empty backyard, -holding his hands up in surrender the whole time.

He didn't know what had come over his friend, but he knew for certain that her showing up at his house with a crazed, yet terrified look in her eyes as she pulled a gun on him, was _not_ normal.

"It's just me, Phineas." He tried again, but you didn't move from your spot at the open gate, -your eyes unwavering from his as you tried to figure out what was going on.

You were trapped.  
Free to walk about, but trapped.  
You had no control over your actions yet you wondered why this new-found behavior hadn't taken over and shot him already.

Something was holding you back, and you could only hope it was your mind, that was still free, telling you something was wrong, even if you had no way to stop any of this craziness.  
You could only hope it was your love for him that kept you from pulling the trigger.

"H-" You tried to speak, but all that came out was that single letter, and empty air.

Again, you tried, but with a little more effort to re-gain control.

"H-help." You managed before you found your muscles starting to move, but not in the way you hoped.

Your finger gripped the trigger, -ready to pull it.

This force was strong, and it wanted to win. It was going to, and you wanted to give in. But you knew you couldn't. You couldn't kill Phineas.

 _What's come over you?!_ Your self-conscious screamed.  
 _Stop!_

You could see a look of confusion pass over Phineas' face as what you said registered in his mind before it disappeared and his right hand slowly started to move towards yours.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, just-just put the gun down." He pleaded gently as he slowly but steadily put his hand over the top of the gun's barrel and pushed it down so it pointed at the grass.

You found your arms resisting his touch as your body tried to go back to its original position, -pointing at his face, while the other part, -the sane part- fought your arms.

 _This is crazy. What happened to me?_

Your mind and your body were at war against each other.  
One clearly said, "Kill him," and the other said the complete opposite.

It felt as if a completely different person controlled half of you.

Somehow you had to win. You had to make this evil spirit lose. You couldn't become a murderer, not when you were about to head off to college.  
Man, would that look terrible on your record.

Killing your best friend. Yeah, absolutely terrible.

"Hey, it's just me." Phineas said calmly as he pushed the gun down again and came closer to you.

"I don't know what's come over you or what's happening, but you can win this, okay? You can drop the gun, and everything will be okay." He soothed as you saw someone come out of the house behind him.

Your hands shook as you tried harder and harder to let go, to drop the weapon and not put Phineas in danger anymore, but you couldn't quite do it, yet you were so close.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" You heard Ferb's voice ask hesitantly as your eyes shifted to him, and he slowly came closer with a confused look on his face.

"H-Help." You managed to say a second time as you tried to talk to him with your eyes.

Ferb would be able to read you, right?  
He would be able to find out why you're doing what you're doing just by looking at your face.  
It certainly would be helpful at the moment.

Phineas, with his hand still on the gun, thankfully tried to take it out of your hands as it pointed down at the bright green grass as he kept his eyes on you.

You had to speak more, you had to find a way to tell them that you couldn't control your actions. You had to let them know that if they got hurt, you hadn't done it on purpose.

"She doesn't know what she's doing, Phineas." Ferb explained after a minute as he stood between the house and the two teenagers.

 _Yes! Thank you, Ferb!_

"Just drop it, (Y/N). It's okay."

After about thirty seconds you have up on talking and put all your energy into your arms as you dropped the gun successfully into the grass with shaking hands and Phineas' help.

Phineas immediately kicked away the object and moved his hand from your hand to your face as he wiped something away.

 _Am I crying?_

"It's okay now, (Y/N). Just take a deep breath." Phineas instructed.

Involuntarily, you felt yourself breathe in. It was the first time you physically ever felt anything since this came over you. Hopefully, knowing you were breathing meant this spirit was going away, slowly but surely.

"There you go." Phineas said as a small smile came across his lips.

Suddenly you felt your shoulders shaking almost uncontrollably as you struggled to breathe and your sight was blurred with tears.

You were having a breakdown, a panic attack, and you were barely hyperventilating from the fear of almost killing the one you loved the most.

A hand, -your hand- went to your mouth to muffle the sobs escaping your lips as you tried to calm yourself down.  
You now had control over your body again and no one had been hurt. Thank goodness.

"I'm sorry." You whispered through your hand as sobs shook your body.

"Shh, it's okay. You didn't know what you were doing." Phineas dismissed as you tried to get your breathing under control and he rubbed your upper arm.

It was oddly soothing, but you still couldn't get yourself to breathe normally.

Your breathing came in quick sharp gasps as your body tried to get air in your lungs and no matter how hard you tried or how slowly you tried to breathe in, nothing worked.

"Phineas," Ferb said as he stood beside his brother. "She needs to calm down." He stated calmly.

Phineas gave his brother a weird look.  
"No duh, Sherlock." He said sarcastically.

You barely saw Ferb roll his eyes through your tears.  
"You need to kiss her." He explained.

This was enough to get you, and probably Phineas, to stop breathing completely for a split second.

 _What did he say? Phineas Flynn now has a legit excuse to kiss me?!_

"What?" Phineas asked nervously as he glanced at you then back at his brother. "That seems very irrelevant to the present situation, Ferb."

"Do it at least for three seconds. It'll help her breathe normally." Ferb explained.

 _Oh. That's why._

Again, you saw Phineas glance at you nervously as you reached up and wiped some tears away from your face. You owed Ferb for this opportunity.

"Well, why can't you do it? Isn't there another way?" He asked his older brother.

"Phineas, just do it now and ask questions later." You heard Ferb say as irritation crept into his voice.

Phineas sighed deeply before obliging to his brother's request and gently taking your face in his hands as he pressed his lips against yours.

* * *

 **Cringy ending, I know...**

 **Anyway, I'm reading this fanfic by Foobar137 on called "A Second Chance".**  
 **The story line is along the lines of "When She Came Back" and I'm thinking of trying to begin working on it again, since I've gotten some motivation. But, sadly, no promises on new chapters anytime soon, I won't abandon the story though.**  
 **~Joy**


	16. Close -Phinabella-

_Requested by: mrdbznarutofan_ _on_  
 _Ages: 15_

* * *

They had only been chosen as volunteers for the hypnotist show, and had had a good time, despite the disappointing results, what's so wrong with that?

There was a small issue though, that neither really took into account, nor cared about too much as the two re-entered the backyard, just as the sun was starting to set beyond the horizon, laughing and joking around with each other, not yet realizing what lay ahead of them.

"I had a great time, Phineas." Isabella said sweetly as she gave Phineas a hug.

Phineas smiled when she pulled away.  
"Me too," he replied. "I loved hanging out with you today."

The two stood there in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard for a few awkward seconds before Isabella smiled again and started walking back out of the yard.

She got about two feet away before she let out a squeak of surprise as she felt something tug at her insides.

Or, more specifically, her heart.

It felt like someone was trying to pull a fishing hook out of her heart the wrong way. And boy did it hurt.

"Ow." Phineas breathed rather quietly as his right hand flew to his chest.

Isabella suddenly turned around and took a few steps closer, the pain subsiding only a little.

"Did you feel that too?" She asked, the concern and confusion showing easily in her voice.

Phineas nodded.  
"Yeah, that was really weird..." He replied as he put on his "thinking face".

The two were silent for another slightly awkward moment as Phineas thought.

"Take about five steps backwards," he suggested to Isabella, and she immediately obliged.

Again, there was the same tug and Isabella's face crinkled in distaste as she tried to ignore the feeling.

"Okay, okay-" Phineas said quickly. "- _Ow-..._ come back, come back." He rapidly motioned for her to take the five steps back towards him so the tug would stop.

"That's really weird," Isabella pointed out as she stood half a foot away from her neighbor just to be safe.

Phineas' left hand flew to his chin and he tapped it rapidly.

"Yeah..." He replied.

After a moment, he motioned for Isabella to take some steps backwards again and he did the same, this time the feeling even stronger as they got further away.

When they had gotten to about two feet once more, it seemed as if a magnetic force was pulling them towards each other, and, to avoid the pain, they listened half against their will as they came closer.

"Um..." Isabella hummed hesitantly as they came just a little too close for comfort.

Phineas laughed nervously as he came to his conclusion.

"It seems to me that the trick worked after all..."

Isabella nodded slowly as her cheeks were dusted with light pink.

 _How were they gonna get out of this one?_

* * *

 **How did I do? It seems kinda iffy to me, so if you guys have suggestions on how to make it better, please feel free to suggest. I hope this is to the liking of the person who requested this.**

 **Bye! ~Joy**


	17. Yank, Pt 1 -Small Ferbella-

Isabella tossed the car keys of grandpa Fletcher's old, renovated convertible across the hallway to Ferb who had just come out of his room.

The two were going on a simple errand with Beckham for a few groceries the boys' grandmother forgot, nothing more, and Isabella figured Ferb should be the one to drive, since he was the eldest and from around here, after all.  
He should be able to handle it, right?

Ferb effortlessly caught the keys and quirked a brow, giving her a pointed look; _you want_ me _to drive?_

"Yeah," Isabella replied airily. "why not?" She giggled as she grabbed her white purse from the carpet, where it had been deposited earlier, and setting the strap over her shoulder.

Ferb merely sighed in defeat before motioning his hand towards the stairs in an _after you_ gesture before following his girlfriend down the creaky, carpeted stairway.

Grandma and grandpa Fletcher's house was quite old fashioned, with a thatch roof, and jagged, stone walls.  
On the outside it was rather rough looking, but inside it was nicely furnished and was warmed by the large fireplace at one end of the house, and the old kitchen stove at the other.  
Nice and toasty in the cold evenings during the fall and winter.

"Phineas isn't coming?" Isabella asked when the two came to the front door to wait for Ferb's cousin, who was being painfully pokey and slow.

Ferb smirked impishly as he grabbed his light brown, spring jacket.

"And miss his only opportunity to invent today?" Ferb asked as he threw it over his shoulders and slipped his arms through the sleeves. "Of course he isn't coming." He finished as he took Isabella's jacket down from the coat rack and held it out for her so she could slip it on.

After the two were ready to go and Isabella had called for Beckham a time or two they both stood at the front door waiting impatiently.

They could easily leave without him, but the cousin insisted on coming along so he could get his favorite snack foods which, apparently, had to be picked out by him and only him, just to make sure the correct ones were bought.

Heaven forbid someone get _honey_ granola bars instead of _cinnamon._

It was silly really, but there was no use in convincing Beckham that they would make sure to get the correct snack foods.

"Maybe you should call him this time," Isabella suggested as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the front door.

It had been 15 minutes and they needed to have already been at the store.

Ferb silently raised an eyebrow; _why me?_

"Think about it, Ferb." Isabella's said mischievously. "His usually silent cousin yelling at him to get his butt down here asap..." She didn't need to finish the sentence for Ferb to know what she meant.

He sighed before clearing his throat and turning towards the stairs.

"Beckham!" Ferb barked, sounding surprisingly harsh. "Get your arse down here or we'll be leaving without you!" He called.

Suddenly, there was a loud _thump_ from above their heads before a bedroom door quickly squeaked opened and Beckham came flying down the stairs and jumping the last step so that he landed on the hard wood floor, _in socks mind you,_ and slipped so he landed right on his butt, his blonde bangs flopping over his eyes.

Isabella held back a very unladylike snort and shot Ferb a smug look before turning and heading outside into the chilly spring air.

As Beckham stood and brushed himself off, Ferb smirked and raised an eyebrow; _ready?_


	18. Yank, Pt 2 -Small Ferbella-

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Isabella exclaimed as the boys joined her in the car, Ferb being in the driver's seat, and Beckham sitting in the back.

As Ferb put the key in the car's ignition, he looked over at Isabella and gave her a questioning glance; _are you_ sure _you want_ me _to drive?_

Isabella wasn't quite sure what the big deal was so she shrugged and nodded.  
"What's the big deal?" She asked.

"Bella, how many times have I been to England since I've gotten my drivers license, exactly?" Ferb asked pointedly.

Confused as to why her boyfriend would bring this up, she thought about his question for a few moments.

After thirty seconds she came to the conclusion that he had never driven on the opposite side of the road since he didn't visit his English grandparents very often.

The last time he was here was when he was 15 and _just starting_ to learn how to drive.

"Oh," Isabella huffed before putting on a positive attitude. "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. Can't be that hard, right?"

From the backseat, Beckham snickered as Ferb have her a small smile and shook his head before starting the car.

He was constantly amazed by the way she looked at things; always positive.  
He was glad she chose him over his brother romantically.

"Baby, I love you, but I think Beckham should drive next time." Isabella said, with her hands wrapped around her boyfriend's arm as she and Ferb walked behind Beckham through the parking lot.

The car ride had been mostly uneventful, thanks to Ferb's good driving skills, but at the last three intersections where he accidentally started turning into the wrong lane and oncoming traffic was the tipping point where all three teenagers silently agreed to have someone else drive back.

Ferb chuckled quietly before kissing the top of Isabella's head.

"Agreed."

* * *

Ayiyiyi...this last part was terrible, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened and I don't know how to fix it...😁😁  
*cringes*

Anyway, I'm going to pretend I did okay just so I'm not stressed out by it and move on to my next big idea!

See, I've come up with this idea where this, my one-shots book, will be, basically, the "drawing board" or something like that for when I get an idea for another story.  
I'll write the first chapter, idea, prologue, whatever, and post it here so I won't forget about it and if I'm looking for inspiration, I can just go here. You guys can still give requests, but if I get an idea I'll post it here and I can read your guys' thoughts on it!  
Does that sound like a good idea, or not? You tell me.

Well, good day! ~Joy


	19. Getting To Know You -Ferbella-

Music flowed from Isabella's headphones and her eyes grew heavy as she played with the bracelet on her wrist.

It was a simple, stainless steel accessory that had a small screen with nothing but three numbers on it.

A timer, if you will.

She stared at it intently as it counted down to when she would meet him. The one.

Isabella never would have guessed that she and her mother would be moving from Iguala, Mexico. Now she would be living in a small, USA city, located within the Tri-State Area.

That's where she would meet him. In exactly, two hours, thirty-five minutes, and seventeen seconds.

She could remember when she first got her bracelet.

It seemed like such a long time away. But that time, that one year, six months, and twenty-three hours, went by quicker than she could have ever imagined. Now she was mere hours away from meeting the guy that she was matched with.

The whole matchmaker thing had been started by the government a few years after Vivian was born. It seemed like a joke to Isabella.

She wasn't sure if it would work for her. It hadn't worked for her parents who had recently divorced, so she had been leery of the whole ideal to begin with.

Yet, there was something deep inside her that contained excitement and giddiness.

She never had a boyfriend during her teenage years. So finally having someone who might be interested in her competitive, bubbly spirit gave her hope that she would have a family of her own after all.

But, despite that little tid-bit of positivity, she still hated the bracelet hanging from her small wrist.

Though it may seem like a cool idea, it just seemed that the government was trying to have more control over the youth.

"Isa," Vivian said as she gently shook her daughter's shoulder to wake her from her nap.  
"We're here."

There was a lot to do by the time the two women had gotten inside with their bags.

Boxes were strewn across main floor of the dark house along with pieces of furniture and rugs wrapped in plastic.

It gave the once empty home a cluttered look. The air was filled with dust and dirt and the white carpet was dingy since the house hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

But, despite the temporary inside appearance, Isabella loved the small house immediately.

She found it simple but homey and welcoming.  
It even had little things she would find in her previous home back in Mexico there as well. Like the outside walls, for example.

Before Isabella could explore anymore, her mother put her to work and had her to take her things to her room.

Begrudgingly, Isabella did what she was told and found her room at the end of the short, upstairs hallway.

You wouldn't be able to miss it.

The walls were her favorite color, magenta pink, and had white crown molding on the baseboard and ceiling.

Her bed frame and mattress was already set up so all she had to do for it was find her sheets, pillows, and blankets.

Isabella couldn't wait until this was all finished. Maybe she could take a walk around the neighborhood and get to know the neighbors. Maybe there'll be some kids her age.

Isabella looked down at her bracelet as she stood up from setting a box down on the carpeted floor.

One hour, twenty-five minutes, and ten seconds.

Hm, maybe she wouldn't have to wait so long for her walk.

"Isa!" Vivian called up the stairs. "Could you help me get the boxes out of the back of the car please?" She asked before making her way to the front door.

"Sure thing, mamma!" Isabella called back as she closed a white dresser drawer and went downstairs.

When she got outside, the bright, warm sun greeted her with its bright cheery rays. She walked across the hot pavement of their driveway with nothing on her feet and joined her mother.

She was in a good mood despite being cooped up all day, and the weather only made her cheerier.

As Isabella reached for a box she glanced at her bracelet.  
Two minutes, twenty seconds.

"Oh my gosh..." She whispered as her stomach did a somersault.

"Are you alright, Isa?" Vivian asked her daughter as she hefted a box out of the back and started walking to the house.

Isabella shook away her thoughts and nerves as she followed her mother's actions.

"I'm alright," She squeaked. "I'll be fine..." She added, mostly to herself.

Behind her she heard a front door close and joyful laughter emitted from across the street.

She just knew that this was when she was going to meet him.

This was the moment. And now she was nervous as hell.

Isabella tried to go on with her business and act normal like nothing life changing was going to happen. Yet, her hands still shook like mad as she listened to four pairs of footsteps approach from behind.

"Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking," Isabella quietly urged herself as she walked.

Isabella's heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as she walked slowly up her driveway. She could've sworn it stopped when she heard someone speak.

"Hello?" A motherly female voice asked from the sidewalk.

Muttering a curse, Isabella took in a deep breath before turning around and smiling.

She covered up her nerves with her bubbly personality as she took in the family standing before her.

There were four people all together. Two women and two boys that looked around her age.

The first woman was most likely the mother.  
She had orange hair with a headband set gently behind her ears.

Her outfit was simple and fit for any housewife or motherly activities she would have to attend to throughout the day.

The daughter seemed to be in college and had long hair the same color as her mother's. Her bright red t-shirt and white jeans, along with matching shoes and socks gave her a sensible, put-together look.

The boys, well, they couldn't look more different from each other.

One obviously had the same generic look as the women, besides the odd shape of his head of course, but the other didn't.

The first boy, the cuter one in her opinion, had wild red hair and an orange polo with a red stripe across the chest. It had been pulled over a white long sleeve shirt. Jeans and black converse gave his outfit a more casual look.

The second, taller boy didn't have the air of "excitement" the others had and looked rather quiet. His hair was a bright green instead of an orange or red, and his outfit of choice was much more proper than the former. It clashed with his wildly colored hair.

"Hello!" Isabella chirped cheerfully. "I'm Isabella, your new neighbor!" She added as she returned her box to the back of the car and walked up to the family on the sidewalk.

"Isa! Who are you talking to ?" Her mother asked from the front porch.

Isabella smiled again as she held up a finger.  
"Uno momento." She said politely before grabbing the box again and fetching her mother.

As Ferb watched the girl, Isabella, walk away his heart palpitated.

He was pretty sure that was her. That was the girl that was his soulmate.

Ferb glanced at his silver bracelet that matched his neighbor's.

Mere seconds before they would officially meet.

He was the only one left in the family who hadn't met his soulmate yet, so he had no doubts that Isabella was the one.

She was pretty enough, and had a light Mexican accent, but he knew that didn't tell him much about her. That wasn't what counted.

Sure, it was a perk, but it wasn't too important in a potential relationship.

From the outside, any normal person wouldn't be able to tell he was nervous. But, he was. Oh he was, he was and Phineas could tell.

Ferb had been glancing at his bracelet all morning. He had been distracted from their daily project until it had been unfortunately interrupted by their mother.

"Ah! Hello!" A cheery voice said, announcing the presence of Isabella and her mother.

"I am Vivian Garcia-Shapario and I see you've met my daughter Isabella." Vivian smiled as she shook the mother's hand.

"I'm Linda, and these are my children." She motioned to the three others standing beside her and the eldest girl spoke up.

"I'm Candace," She introduced herself as she held out a fist for Isabella to fist bump.

The two mothers instantly took a liking to each other and started a conversation while letting the children introduce themselves.

Isabella returned it before the next boy jumped forwards.  
"I'm Phineas!" He exclaimed. "It's so cool that we have another kid our age in the neighborhood!"

Raising an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, Isabella smiled.

"Oh!" Phineas added. "And this is my brother," He continued as he pointed to the teenager next to him.

"Ferb," Mr. Contradiction said as he held out his right hand.

Isabella took a deep breath and tried to keep smiling as she shook his hand.

As soon as their hands touched, two loud, synchronized beeps emitted from both their bracelets meaning their timers had run out.  
And unfortunately for the two it was loud enough that it had caught the attention of the others.

Phineas was the first to speak after a couple seconds of agonizing silence.  
He could never handle awkward situations well.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "I always wondered how that worked!"

Ferb chuckled at his brother's exclamations as he and Isabella's hands dropped.

"Well," Isabella laughed awkwardly. "I guess I'll be getting to know you." She ventured cautiously.

* * *

 **Such a cliche ending that you totally saw coming, but I hope you liked it anyway.**  
 **Yesterday I was working on it all day. Not even kidding. I was writing and editing it to the ends of the earth. I've never been so careful and thorough with a chapter before, and I hope it turned out okay.**  
 **:)**

 **Have a great day! ~Joy**


	20. Nickname -Ferbella-

"Come on, Baljeet!" Phineas called from the cooling sand of Danville beach as he spread out a blanket.

"I am coming! I am coming!" A muffled reply yelled from the trunk of the Flynn-Fletcher's station wagon. "I just have to grab my chair!"

The Flynn-Fletcher family, along with the usual extras, had gathered on the shores of Danville lake and we're going to watch the annual Fourth of July fireworks that would be starting in about ten minutes.

"I bet the show is going to be amazing!" Isabella marveled as she dipped her bare toes into the rising and falling water.

"It always is." Ferb voiced from where he was perched on a huge smooth rock.

"That's because the city always puts you in charge of the set up and design crews, bro." Phineas chuckled.

"Yeah, don't get cocky," Isabella piped up coyly as she came back to the group and joined Ferb on his rock. "babe." She added flirtatiously as she leaned on his shoulder just to see what the other brother would do.

Both boys simultaneously raised their eyebrows at the new nickname and Buford, who had overheard, choked on his drink as Baljeet entered the conversation completely unaware of what just went down.  
The adults, Candace, Stacy and Jeremy weren't paying attention, so their conversation went uninterrupted.

Isabella cleared her throat and tried not to shift uncomfortably at the suddenly awkward atmosphere.

Ferb looked at her with a questionable glance and Isabella blushed un-noticeably before nodding towards Phineas.

"What did I miss?" Baljeet asked as his eyes darted from one shocked and confused face to another and he set up his chair.

Ferb gave Isabella an unamused look that clearly said; _really?_

He was getting a bit tired of being used like this by Isabella.

"...did I say...babe?" Isabella asked as she realized Ferb wasn't going to help her. "I-I meant, dude I-" Isabella groaned and buried her head in her knees. "Oh just kill me already." She mumbled.

Suddenly, a loud _pop_ and a whistle sounded through the air before Linda cried out; "Kids look! They're starting!"

Isabella was relieved when the attention of the others was diverted and no longer on her, but the embarrassment of her failed attempt remained.

"You know," Ferb whispered as he nudged Isabella's foot with his to get her attention. "that was kind of funny."

Isabella's head flew up from her knees and she shot a glare towards her friend.

"Oh yes," she agreed hotly. "my embarrassment is _hilarious._ "

"No," Ferb corrected calmly. "Phineas' reaction. Now _that_ was amusing."

This got Isabella's attention and her glare softened.

"Really?" She whispered back hopefully.

Ferb nodded silently.

Isabella became quiet as she watched the fireworks and fell into thought.  
She kinda wanted to see Phineas' reaction. Maybe Ferb wouldn't mind if they called each other pet names more often. It certainly would be entertaining.

Isabella opened her mouth to mention her idea to Ferb, but Ferb already beat her to it.

"You don't have to say it." Ferb spoke, keeping his eyes on the sky.  
"I don't mind anymore." He continued with a small smile.

Isabella giggled at how well he knew her. She didn't even have to look at Ferb for him to know what she was thinking.

"You're awesome." Isabella stated.

This time Ferb chuckled.  
"You bet I am."

* * *

Soo, yeah! This one was kinda (sorta) going to be mostly about Fourth of July...but it ended if up being something else _on_ Fourth of July. It's not really-...yeah, you get it. Anyway, sorry it's late and I hope all my American readers and followers (and anyone else) had a great Fourth of July!

~Joy


	21. Courage to do the Unthinkable

Isabella stood in front of the bathroom mirror one early summer morning, the light streaming through the small bathroom window bounced off the water droplets in her long black hair as she carefully picked up a pair of silver hair cutting scissors and a rat-tail comb.

She was going to be late to Phineas and Ferb's house. She knew it, but she didn't really care.

Today she was going to do it.  
Today, she was going to cut her hair.  
By herself.

Really it was only the front two to three inches that she was cutting into long, chin length bangs, but it was still a big step.

Isabella had never, once, cut her hair in her entire life.

She had stayed up half the night researching and watching videos on how to properly cut your bangs without them looking terrible, but they didn't help much. But thankfully she had _some_ of an idea on what to do.

But if she messed up, the only way to fix it would mean cutting off ten luxurious inches of her beautiful waist long hair that took 17 years to grow. She couldn't afford that.

That's why it was so nerve racking.

Isabella took her comb and separated her hair in the correct sections before tying the rest back and picking up the scissors.

Holding the chunk of hair between her fingers of her left hand, she raised her right hand in front of her face where her hair hung.

Her delicate fingers marked where she wanted the bangs to end, but she cut them two inches longer than necessary so if she messed up, she could try again.

She _was not_ chopping the rest of her hair off.

The scissors shook slightly as she snipped away.

When she was done and held the long chunk of dark hair she had cut off in her hand, she set it gently on the counter top before taking a cautious look in the mirror.

Isabella's stomach dropped and her eyes widened.

It looked _horrible._

Isabelle felt as if she were going to cry. Her beautiful hair...wasted.

She was never going to cut her own hair again. Never, ever, ever.

But what was she gonna do now?

Hm...maybe if she parted her bangs differently.

Isabella tried taking a small 1/8 inch section and flipping it to the other side of her head.

 _No._ That was not going to work.

That looked just as horrible, if not more.

Her hair has gotten used to naturally growing in the side part near the right side of her head and flipping the bangs that hung on the left, just looked...funky. Wrong _. Horrible._

Isabella flipped the piece of hair back and observed her image.

The bangs hung two inches beneath her chin and grew longer as they neared her ear.

 _Ugh..._

Isabella tried a different method and combed the bangs out n front of her nose once more and cut them straight across instead of diagonally.

When she dropped her bangs once more, they looked better...but not quite right.

The hair tie holding Isabella's hair back was pulled loose and set on the counter, allowing the rest of her hair to flow freely across her shoulders.

Only one word came to Isabella's mind;  
 _Choppy._

This would not do. Once more the tears welled up and she tried one more trick.

Point-cutting.

Isabella took her scissors and held them straight in the air before snipping messily across the bottom of the bangs.

...No...that did not work either.

After half an hour of messing around, she finally got them to her liking, but when she let her hair down once more, she noticed the bangs didn't not blend into the rest of her hair, _at all._

Sighing and near tears for the fourth time, Isabella decided to take a half inch piece of hair from just behind her bangs and snip that off too.

With her eyes off the mirror and on her hair, she snipped away in the same method that worked earlier until they blended in a little better.

There!

Letting the hair drop, she slowly looked in the mirror.

The bangs still didn't blend in perfectly, maybe some styling would fix that, but other than that, they looked fine.

The short, raven-black piece of hair framed her face as they hung just below her chin.

Running a brush through her now-damp hair and ruffling it a bit, the bangs fell in all the right places and looked just fine.

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and threw out the snipped hair and put away the comb and scissors.

Hopefully they didn't look horrible to anyone else.

She hurried back into her room and applied her usual amount of make-up, which was very little, and grabbed we shoes from beside her door before running downstairs.

"Why, Isa!" Her mother exclaimed with a surprised tone as she walked into the kitchen. "Did you cut your hair?" She asked.

Isabella nodded silently, awaiting her first official opinion.

"It looks lovely!" Vivian smiled as she came around the island and observed her daughter's handy-work.  
"Not bad for cutting your hair for the first time!"

Isabella smiled in relief.  
Her mother wouldn't lie to her and tell her she looked beautiful even if her hair was cut choppy in many varying lengths, she would say her honest opinion, and knowing her mother approved gave her her confidence back.

Isabella thanked her mother and out on her shoes before rushing out the door.

All she could think about was how the boys would react.

She didn't tell them she had been planing on cutting her hair for weeks now, so she wasn't sure what they would say.

Maybe they wouldn't notice, or care, but she hoped they did.

Opening the gate of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, she chirped her usual catchphrase and didn't say anything about her haircut, hoping Phineas would notice by himself.

At first he didn't, but she knew Ferb did. When she walked in Ferb cocked his head in confusion as he observed her, then he smiled and gave her a silent thumbs up of approval which made her feel even better.

All day, Phineas kept giving her weird looks, as if he didn't like the haircut, or simply couldn't figure out what was different about her.  
Isabella guessed on the latter and decided to mention it after the daily activity.

When Isabella was about to mention her bangs, Phineas suddenly pointed to her and exclaimed; "Your hair! You cut your hair! That's it! Ha! Did you notice, Ferb?"

Of course, Ferb had noticed and nodded his head as he smiled in amusement while Isabella discreetly rolled her eyes.

Phineas could be so scatterbrained and clueless at times.

* * *

 **True story! Sort of. I cut my hair yesterday and it almost turned out terrible. It's still bad, so I'm having my mom layer my hair to have them blend in a bit.**

 **Now,**  
 **Just one reminder for you guys:**  
 _ **Don't be afraid to request!**_

 **I don't know if you guys have forgotten that you can request things, or just don't have anything to request, but I just wanted to remind you. (** _ **Please**_ **no LGBT ships. I'm sorry, but I won't write those.)**

 **Sorry these updates are all Ferbella, (I just love Ferbella) I'll start working on a AdysonxPhineas one for ya guys. ;)**

 **Have a great day!**  
 **~Joy**


	22. Pain Tolerence

"Oops," Phineas muttered as he watched his hammer fall from the heights of their backyard tree.  
When he saw it was headed right for an unsuspecting Ferb, who was kneeling in the grass, bent over their epic tree-house blueprints and holding it down so it didn't blow away in the wind, he quickly went to warn his brother.

"Hey, Ferb! Hammer comin' your way!" He called from the leaves.

Ferb quickly looked up so he could dodge said hammer if it came for his head, but he was a second too late and the bell landed right on his thumb.

Isabella who was sawing a board in half, had also heard the warning, quickly whipped her head around to see what the commotion was and saw Ferb quickly retract his hand from its position on the corner of the blueprint and stare at his thumb as it quickly turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh, Ferb!" She cried as she set down her hand saw and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked urgently.

Ferb looked at his hand a second more before raising his head and holding his hand away from his face while taking a deep breath.

"No," Ferb answered with a calm and even tone. "This hand is not okay," He continued with a slow shake of his head and raised his right hand to look at its palm. "but, on the other hand..." He held it up so Isabella could see while looking at her. "I am completely fine." He finished with a small smirk.

Isabella gaped at him for a good five seconds before sighing and promptly cradling her face in her right hand.

 _This boy..._ She thought.

"Ha!" Phineas exclaimed from the tree. "Good one, Ferb!"

* * *

 **I know...this is like, super cheesy, but I thought it would be funny.**  
 **What did ya think? I hoped you liked it!**  
 **~Joy**


	23. The Cute Trance -Phinabella-

_Requested by mrdbznarutofan_

 **This one-shot is related to**  
 **"The Camera"**

 _Ages: 14_

* * *

Isabella stood in front of her dresser as she looked over her choice of clothing.

Today, she was going to try and make herself look as cute as possible for the sake of breaking Phineas' obliviousness. It was sure to work.  
A fool proof plan.

 **(A/N: I'm going to be honest and say that I can't possibly imagine Isabella wearing anything cuter than she already does. So I'm having struggles.)**

Finally, she picked a light pink t-shirt that had small blue unicorns scattered in a random pattern across the fabric and white cut-off shorts and put them on.

Isabella was pleased with her outfit, even if it _did_ seem a little babyish, braided her hair in two French braids, and tied them with pink hair ribbons in front of her bed while she slipped on her white all-star converse.

"There!" She giggled and turned around to pick up her mascara from her vanity and un-screwed the black brush from the yellow and purple bottle, but when her cornflower blue eyes flitted upwards to meet her reflection in the mirror, the brush promptly dropped from her hand and landed with a clatter on the lavender colored wood surface, leaving black marks in some spots.

"Aww...so cute..." She cooed unknowingly as her pupils dilated and a small smile came across her lips.

She had accidentally put herself in a cute-trance.

Isabella stood in front of her vanity mirror. When the doorbell went off and someone came clattering up to her room, she didn't notice.

"Isabella! Isabella! I have to-!" Phineas' voice sounded far-away and echoey to Isabella's ears and she barely heard him.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Phineas asked as he walked across her bedroom to stand next to his friend.

He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook it to get her attention.

The blue eyes blinked and the black pupils returned to normal before setting themselves on the neighbor boy.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked. "What are you doing-?" She started, but was interrupted by an 'aw' similar to the one she had uttered just before.

"Um..." Isabella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the same effects were transferred to Phineas.

There was a far-away look in his eyes...just like when...Meap...

Isabella gasped in realization.

"Oh no! I put you in a cute-trance!"  
All at once, Isabella felt a little flattered, but completely helpless and dizzy at the same time.

What could she possibly do to get Phineas out of a cute-trance that _she_ _herself_ had inflicted upon him?!

What was she going to do?! If she went to find help, she might put others in a cute trance too!

Isabella was panicking and her hands shook.

"Um..." She muttered as she looked around her room.

In the mirror, she saw the reflection of her shirt out of the corner of her eye and decided to change it or something.

Isabella ran back over to her dresser and pulled out a grey Tri-State State sweatshirt that used to be her dad's and promptly threw it over her shirt before taking out her braids.

Maybe if she tried to cover up, or "dim" her cuteness that would help fix the problem.

Isabella was already sweating from the heat of her sweatshirt, but she was to discombobulated to think of taking it off and switching her unicorn shirt for something else.

"Phineas? Phineas?!" She pleaded while snapping her fingers in front of his face, but it didn't do anything, he only sighed happily.

 _Okay_ , Isabella thought. _I may want more of his attention, but this is a little weird._

Isabella sighed as well, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her room and across the street.

"Ferb! Ferb!" She yelled in a panic as she threw open the backyard gate, Phineas still being pulled behind her.

Ferb, hearing her calls from the kitchen, opened the backdoor and peered out cautiously.

At that moment he figured either things didn't go so well with Phin when he went over, or things went very well and she needed to tell someone besides her girlfriends.

"Ferb, you gotta help me."

"Okay? So things...didn't go well?" Ferb guessed.

Isabella furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Ferb, what are you taking about?"

Ferb shook his head in dismissal and closed the door behind him, seeing Phineas standing behind his friend for the first time.

"Anyway," Isabella waved her hand as if to clear the air as well. "You don't happen to know how to get someone out of a cute-trance, do you?" She asked nervously.

Ferb peered behind Isabella to see his aw-struck brother and widened his eyes.

"Did Mitch find more cuteonium and come back to earth?" He asked in disbelief.

Isabella forced a humorless laugh.  
"No, it was...-it was me who put him in the cute-trance." She answered rather shamefully.

Ferb gave her a questioning look and motioned between himself and Isabella; _them how come_ I'm _not in a cute-trance?_

"I de-cuted-...I-uh...that's not the point!" Isabella grabbed Phineas' arm again and moved him so he stood in front of Ferb. "Just help me fix him!"

Ferb stood and thought for a bit, all the while studying his brother's dazed expression.

"How'd you get him out of the trance before?" He asked.

"Um...I don't know. I kinda just pulled him away from Mitch so he couldn't see him and tried to get his attention." Isabella shrugged. "That's when he said I was the key to defeating Mitch. My cuteness made me immune."

Ferb nodded, taking in this information.

"Then we probably need someone, or something just as cute, or cuter than you to break the trance." He observed.


	24. The Camera -Phinabella-

_For all you Phinabella lovers out there. *Winks*_

This one-shot is related to  
"The Cute Trance" and occurs 20 minutes before it.

 _Ages: 14_

* * *

A quiet monotone beep was what woke up Perry the Platypus on an early Saturday morning.

The noise emanated from the small wristwatch he wore at all times and it meant it was time to go to work.

With a small yawn, Perry shook his head and stood on all fours before turning off the beeping noise and jumping off Phineas' bed with a light _thud_.

He thought he heard a clatter of a small object falling on the floor behind him, but after a second of hesitation, he assumed it was nothing and was on his way out of the boys' bedroom to see which lair entrance he would be using today.

Usually he wouldn't be going into work so early in the morning, but Doofenshmirts was putting in over time at his place, so was Perry was too.

As soon as Perry was outside in the backyard, his little fedora came out and he was off to his lair through an entrance in the rain gutter.

* * *

A quiet monotone beep was what also woke the the Flynn-Fletcher boys the same Saturday morning.

After the first week of school, the boys were already ready for a day of inventing, and for their summer to come back as soon as possible to save them from the days of high school.

I feel it is important that I mention that it has been about eight years since the 2nd dimension incident, and the kids still remember none of it so that their beloved platypus could stay with them until the end of their days.

That's why the next part is such a big deal.

"Morning, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed as he threw back his covers and swing his legs over the side of his bed.

"I know what we're gonna do-" He started as he began to stand up but was interrupted when he stepped on something.

"Ow." Phineas looked down at what he had stepped on and saw a small white toy-like camera on the floor that he had almost crushed under his foot.

Ferb sat up in his bed upon hearing his brother interrupt himself with an exclamation of pain instead of his usual daily catchphrase.

"Who's is this?" Phineas asked as he picked up the object. "Is it yours, Ferb?" He held the camera up for Ferb to see and his brother shook his head.

"Hmm, maybe it's Candace's." Phineas guessed.

He turned the camera over in his hands. "She probably left it here when she visited for thanksgiving. I wonder if there's any pictures of us." He wondered aloud as he turned on the device.

When the screen turned on, it was in camera mode, but Phineas quickly found how to get to the photos.

When he did, he was quite surprised to see, not only himself and Ferb, but also Perry and two other men he didn't recognize in a large room with control panels and machines.

It wasn't recent either. In fact, quite the opposite. The photo had been taken exactly 1,516 days ago, which was roughly over four years.

In the photo, Phineas was hugging Perry with Ferb standing a little off to the side and the two men in the background. But that wasn't the strangest part.

Perry was standing on his hind legs with a fedora set on top his head.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas spoke with furrowed eyebrows. "do you remember this?" He asked as he showed his brother the photo.

Ferb got up from the edge of his bed and looked at the picture before shaking his head and standing next to his brother who was now looking through the rest of the pictures.

They all seemed to have been taken in a different town, or maybe even dimension.

They were all silly, and one even mocked some guy with an eye patch and a long, dark coat , except that first one of course.

"That's funny," Phineas said as he scrolled through the images. "I don't remember any of these...and when did Perry ever have a hat, or do anything more than make his little chatter sound and go off everyday?" Phineas asked, puzzled.

"Judging by the hat and the equipment in the background..." Ferb spoke when his brother stopped at the first picture again. "maybe he's a secret agent or something." He suggested.

Phineas was quiet for a second and studied the picture before tilting his head to the side and biting the inside of his cheek, like he was thinking hard about something.

Once more, he scrolled the the gallery until he stopped at the very last one that he had missed the first time.

"Holy," Ferb muttered under his breath in disbelief. He wasn't sure if this finding was good or not.

There, on the small screen, was a picture of ten year old Phineas and Isabella, kissing.

(A/N: I am aware that this picture is not actually on the camera, so chill.)

For Ferb, it wasn't a huge breakthrough and didn't help him remember that day anymore than he already did, which was not much, practically nothing, but for Phineas on the other hand most of it came rushing back.

The memories from that day flooded his mind like a tsunami and he almost felt overwhelmed. He couldn't keep up with the images flashing across his brain.

"...you know what this means, don't you?" Ferb asked the silent, wide-eyed Phineas.

Phineas squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he tried to clear the fog that had settled itself over his mind.

"She..." Phineas trailed off, opening his eyes. "liked me...back?" He asked hesitantly.

Phineas' brain was working over time.  
Possibilities, solutions, and questions were being worked through his sharp imagination faster than a giant floating baby head on a roller coaster.

"Ferb!" He shouted suddenly, scaring his poor brother out of his wits.  
"Remember that day in our log book that was completely empty?" He asked, turning to look at Ferb, who still looked a little tense, but nodded anyway.

"I remember it! All of it! That was the day we went to the second dimension and found Perry was a secret agent! And we saved Danville! And-and...and..." Phineas slowly trailed off as his brother's facial expression registered.

Ferb was standing by their bedroom door with his arms crossed and a very pointed look on his face.

"Oh...Isabella, right." Phineas laughed nervously.

"Here," he stuffed the camera into Ferb's hands. "I'll be back later!"

And with that, he rush out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Good morning, Phineas!" His mother greeted as he hopped of the bannister.  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Isabella's house." Phineas replied.  
"I'll be back soon." He reassured.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher nodded her head and continued wiping down the kitchen counter and Phineas took that as the signal to carry on.

* * *

 **I've got a few surprises for you guys!~ I think you're gonna really like them!**

 **What did you like about this one-shot and the one before it?**

 **Vote, comment and share!**  
 **~Joy**

 **Edit: I got a couple reviews stating their opinions on my current content of this book and "requests" (if you can call them that. You know who you are.) for more Phin(a)bella, so I typed some up. I hope you realize that I don't appreciate and will not tolerate (most of the time) rudeness, threats, etc...in the review section. If I'm in a mood, I will respond and retaliate and someone will end up getting blocked. A reminder that I also do not write one-shots with/including: gay couples, lesbian couples, incest couples etc...so please do not request those. I would like to keep my stories and my account clean and polite, thank you!**


	25. Warmth -Ferb X Reader-

You had been on your "quest" for months, but you were nowhere near finding the other half of your necklace.

What could be so important about a broken necklace pendant? You didn't really know. Your parents never told you.

You weren't sure what to expect, but mom and dad said you would just... _know_ apparently.

As you hiked up a narrow path overlooking a beautiful lake in some town called...dare-ville? -Sanville?  
Whatever. You weren't quite sure where you were, let's put it that way-  
And took a deep breath, filling your lungs with the fresh pine scented air.

It was a gorgeous day and the sun was bright and warm. So warm it felt like you were toasting under the heat, but not quite burning.

You were comfortable, but if you had to pinpoint where the warmth seemed to be coming from, it wouldn't be the sun, but somewhere near your neck.  
Which was weird because that just didn't seem right.

You looked down and saw your  
metallic yellow necklace pendant, the shape of what seemed like half a sun but with a rounded edge instead of a flat one opposite the sun's points, that seemed to be glowing in the light.

Laughter suddenly eminated from ahead of you, the top of the hill where you could see smoke, probably from a campfire, and it peaked your curiosity.

 _Who's up there?_ You wondered as your pace sped up.

"Hello!" You heard a cheerful voice say as you reached the top and others waved.

You had accidentally stumbled upon a small camp site and a group of friends were gathered around a camp fire that was being poked with a stick by one of the others like he was trying to get the flames to go higher.

Awkwardly, you waved back and offered a small polite smile before continuing your walk on the path.

You were just about to dismiss the group and continue on your "mission" when you felt an odd pulse come from your...necklace?

It felt similar to a phone when it buzzed on vibrate in your pocket, but not as strong.

You took a couple more steps and ignored it until it went away, but when you were about 15 feet from the group, your necklace pulsed again, but with multiple short pulses.

Confused and curious, your eyes flicked back to the group where there was one boy looking almost as confused, but more embarrassed, as you felt.

Something was happening with your necklace and you didn't know what, despite your parents saying that you would.

There were a few snickers and couple "shhh's" from others, mostly the girls, while one boy, the red-head, was grinning along, with one other girl.

You honestly didn't know what to do.

It felt like a joke was just told and you were the only one out of the loop.

"Hey, why don't you join us? What's your name?" The red-head asked from his spot next to a girl who you assumed his girlfriend, by how close he was sitting to her.

You hesitated, but walked over nonetheless and sat down on an empty log between a guy with light brown hair that came to his ears and an Asian girl with long black hair who was to the right of the guy who's cheeks were tinted pink. Even though you were feeling out of place, you stated your name anyway.

"I'm (Y/N). What about you guys?" You motioned to the rest of the large group around you.

It was a fairly large group, six guys and seven girls, all around your age. There were three that obviously stood as the "leaders" of the rest, but it seemed that they were very nice and weren't snotty about it, or anything really.

"I'm Phineas and that's Ferb," the energetic teen pointed to the closest boy to your left who had striking green hair. "he's our "man of action"." He added.

"Nice to meet you." Ferb said in a rich British accent.

You were surprised. You had assumed everyone here was American, but you thought the different nationality among the group was cool.

You nodded with a small smile as if to say "you as well" and the others introduced themselves as Isabella, Irving, Baljeet, Gretchen, Buford, Milly, Katie, Holly, Adyson, and the two on either side of you were Ginger and Django.

Ginger's family was obviously not from America originally, but she herself seemed to be American. Holly had the dark skin of an African American along with wild black hair and Isabella seemed to be Mexican, or have a little Mexican somewhere in her family. Her fair olive skin and long, sleek raven-black hair gave her away.

Baljeet was Indian. That was cool, but you now felt silly for assuming _everyone_ would be American, though it was very likely they could have been.

"So, (Y/N)." The guy named Buford drawled, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What's your shape?" He asked.

Your eyebrows furrowed since that wasn't what you were expecting.

Your _shape?_ What?

"Your necklace, lov-" Ferb cleared his throat. "(Y/N)." He corrected and pointed at the necklace around his own neck that looked to be around the same color as yours.

"Smooth," someone muttered with a chuckle.

Okay, this group officially seemed off.  
The reason they invited you over had something to do with your necklace, apparently. Now you felt stupid for not knowing what was so special about it.

"Um..." You picked up the little warmth radiating pendant with your fingers and looked at it, even though you knew perfectly well what the shape was since you stared at it for hours a day wondering why everyone had something similar.

"Half of a sun." You let the charm fall back onto your chest and looked at the group who now had shock written on all their faces.

"That's the same shape as Ferb's." Isabella pointed out.

You laughed nervously.

Was that supposed to mean something? Sure, you had seen some shapes that were the same, but you usually dismissed it as nothing. You hadn't heard anything so it mustn't be too important.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked as your eyes darted to Ferb then to Isabella.

The shock from before was still there, but it was intensified to the point where you thought their eyes would pop out of their heads and they eyebrows fly into the sky!

Ferb suddenly stood up and all eyes shot to him.

He walked over so he was almost in front of you and lifted the chain around neck over his head so he held it in his hand, then he held his opposite arm out towards you.

Guessing he meant your own necklace, you took yours off and handed it to him and he proceeded to let the pendants drop while still holding the chains so the two similar shapes swung next to each other in the air.

As you watched them dangle to in front of you, you noticed that the two shapes seemed to be one that had been split in half and both halves glowed furiously while some magnetic force pulled them closer to each other until they were one.

Suddenly, something sparked in your brain. It wasn't a little spark, but more like a match lighting a pool of oil.

You knew. Just like your parents said.

You didn't know how they managed to keep this from you, since more people than you thought, knew about it, but that didn't matter. Not when your apparent soulmate was standing in front of you.

Quickly you stood up and you felt a blush spread across your cheeks when you realized that the teenager in front of you was much cuter up close than you had realized when he was farther away.

Slowly Ferb handed you your necklace back with a tiny sheepish smile on his lips.

"Would it be incredibly premature of me to want to kiss you?" He asked quietly.

"Probably. I've only known you for five minutes." You giggled.

"But we're soulmates," he bantered.

"And you're nice,"

"So are you."

"Not to mention your pretty cute..." You added shyly.

"I still don't know you." Ferb smirked.

Both of you silently stared for a second while you tried to to decide what would happen next, but it would seem that everyone else would decide for you two.

"Well, kiss already!" Someone laughed.

You felt your blush grow deeper as you covered your face with your hands.

This was so awkward and  
embarrassing.

There were people you barely knew telling you to kiss a stranger you knew nothing about and you weren't sure what to do.

You knew from basic "street smarts" that you should probably take your price of jewelry back and go home, but something compelled you to stay.  
That something also compelled you to peek through your fingers and look back up at the dark ocean blue eyes that were trying to find your own (Adjective) (E/C) ones.  
 **(Ex: mossy green)**

"Embarrassed easily?" Ferb teased lightly.

You scoffed and dropped your hands as you tried to cool your face down.  
"Only when I'm being told to kiss a stranger."

Ferb smiled.

"Well, I don't think you're strangers anymore. You've known each other for _ten_ minutes now." Django grinned.

You rolled your eyes as the others began to chant.  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

You opened your mouth to protest, but you couldn't find anything to say.  
You barely knew Ferb!

You weren't sure whether to run away or go through with it, but before you could decide, on a wild instinct, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him.

You felt Ferb smile and kiss back as he gently put his hands right above your jaw line and pulled your head forwards a little to deepen the kiss.

 **(A/N: you lucky duck, you *winks*** **)**

Right before you two broke apart, there were claps and whistles from the others and you felt yourself blush again.

This was crazy. If your dad knew that you had kissed a strange boy...  
No, you didn't want to think about that right now.

"Do you live close? Because I think I want to get to know you better." Ferb asked.

"I don't know. It took me a couple days to find this town, but I can give you contact information." You answered.  
"You guys too," you motioned to the rest. "You guys seem like fun."

"If only you knew," Isabella giggled.

* * *

 **Ta-da! What did you think? Good ending?**

 **Today is my last day of summer :(** **but I don't think I can complain because I got a longer summer than most even though I spent most of it moving...**  
 **I'm not sure if I'm dreading school or not...**

 **Anyway, have a great Monday!**  
 **~Joy**

 **Edit: First day wasn't too bad, my mom is behind in scheduling our school so I only had three assignments to do.**


	26. Autumn -Phin(a)bella-

"Geronimooo!" Leaves crunched under you and flew into the air as you landed in the soft pile in your front yard, covering your hair and beige sweater.

Phineas, your boyfriend, had come over earlier and now you two were out front, raking the leaves that were scattered upon the grass. You had been assigned to clean them up while your parents were at work, but you didn't mind. Phineas made everything more fun.

"Watch out! Here I come!" Phineas shouted, charging towards you.

You squeal as he lands next to you in the 8' x 5' pile that was two feet deep.  
Who knew there were so many leaves in your yard on the third day of fall?

Phineas snickered and reached to pull something out of your hair.  
"You've got a little somethin'." He chuckled, holding up a beautiful bright red leaf in front of your face.

The color was bright and cheery and was about the same shade as a red delicious apple with a hint of purple. Its veins branched until they were minuscule and were spread through the entire organism. Maple leaves were your favorite.

"Hmm, that one's pretty! I think I'll keep it!" You exclaimed, taking the leaf in your hand and putting it behind your ear, pinning it under your dusty orange headband.

"Gorgeous." Your boyfriend stated with a grin.

You felt yourself blush as you both silently sat in the leaf pile before Phineas suddenly leaned forwards and kissed you...on the lips.

Phineas had always said he never wanted to rush your relationship so, loving him as much as you do, you let him go at his own pace and agreed to wait. Meaning you had to have patience until he wanted to move forwards. Which, you supposed, was right now.

"Sorry I took so long..." Phineas said quietly as he pulled away and let his forehead rest against yours.

"That's okay." You giggled. "You weren't ready...and I probably wasn't either to be honest."

Phineas smiled before growing serious again. "I love you," he whispered.

You smiled. "Moving leaps and bounds today, hm?" You asked.

Phineas took a shaky breath and smiled.

"I love you too," you replied, kissing him again.

* * *

Wow, usually I don't write stuff this...mushy. 😂 this was all new to me and it was awkward for me to write it so I couldn't think about. So, sorry if it isn't that good.

~Joy

Edit: It's a few days later than when I wanted to publish this because I kept forgetting to publish this...lol.


	27. I love you -Ferbella-

The sun was high in the sky as Ferb and Isabella sat in the backyard, waiting for Phineas to return from the dentist.

The two had been sitting closely under the tree in silence for a while. The only noise in the whole yard coming from the guitar Ferb was absently strumming and the sound of pages turning in Isabella's book.

Ferb had been thinking all morning. That was normal, but it was _what_ he was thinking about that made him especially quiet.

"Isabella?" He suddenly asked the teenager next to him.

"Hm?" She replied absentmindedly, turning another page and continuing her reading.

Ferb stopped strumming and put his hand over the strings to quiet the instrument.  
"Do you still love him?"

Isabella glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye, giving him an odd look, but replied anyway. She knew what he was talking about.

"No," Isabella looked back at the book. "Not that way. Not anymore." She added nonchalantly. "I gave up, you know that."

Ferb nodded and kept watching the house.

After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Bella?"

"What?" She replied, looking at him and raising an eyebrow at his talkativeness, faintly annoyed that he kept interrupting her reading.

"I love you." Ferb blurted out as he turned to face Isabella.

This time, the book was closed and set aside. "Funny you say that..." Isabella smiled shyly. "I was thinking the same thing."

Ferb didn't react right away and Isabella thought that she had said something wrong or it just didn't come out the way she wanted it to, so she talked on.

"I mean, I was thinking about how I liked you, not that I loved myself or anything. That would be self-center-"

Isabella suddenly stopped talking when she felt a hand delicately tuck her bangs behind her ear.

"I know," Ferb interrupted.

She looked at Ferb who was giving her an admiring smile like she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"You always hide your beautiful face behind your hair," he added  
quietly.

Isabella blushed wishing she could hide her face some more. It was a habit of hers.

When Ferb saw that he had made his best friend all flustered, he smirked and let his hand slide from her ear to the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and gently kissing her.

Isabella let out a small squeak before relaxing and letting Ferb run his hand through her long hair.

The two never saw Phineas slowly backing out of the backyard in hopes of avoiding the situation.

* * *

Hey guys! just a cute little idea I came up one day. It was a really random idea buut whatever!

I am SOOOOOOO excited for my new book called, "Contractors in a Castle"!  
I won't tell you too much, but it's a Phinibella fan fic and set around the same time period as Excaliferb. It's got, like, three subplots, it's all planned out and outlined...now I just have to finish most of my stories I already have started so I can focus on my new one! The reason I'm so excited for it is because I have NEVER planned, plotted, or outlined ANY of my stories, one-shots, etc...and I really want to see how this works for me. It might help my writing or it might not soo...we'll see. Plus, I asked my mom for ideas (and she is AMAZING of thinking up awesome ideas) and now I'm even more stoked!

(Do any of you know a good cover artist willing to make me a cover for Contractors in a Castle? And possibly a few other of my stories?) ~Joy


	28. Air Mattress -Phinabella-

It was the annual sleepover night at the Flynn-Fletchers as the gang stood around an unopened box in the middle of the living room, staring each other down. There was always that awkward moment after everyone arrived where no one was quite sure what to do. This was one of those moments.

Who would sleep on the air mattress?

Normally they would fight it out, playing an alteration of "king on the mountain", but since two had to share, everyone was hesitant to speak up. For Isabella, she wouldn't have a problem with it if she were with the fireside girls, but seeing as she was with her group of male friends...there was only one boy she wanted to share it with and she couldn't guarantee he would speak up. And of course, the boys didn't really want to share with each other.

"I think Baljeet and Buford should take a turn," Phineas suggested, looking at the frenemy duo across from him.

"Over my dead body," Buford muttered through gritted teeth.

"You know," Baljeet spoke up quickly. "I think Phineas and Isabella should take a turn."

Isabella, who had been talking quietly with Ferb, whipped her head towards Baljeet, her eyes wide in surprise. She had not been expecting that, at all.

"Um...what?" Phineas stuttered, unaware that his best friend had turned a delightful shade of pink next to him. Maybe it was from anger, maybe it was from embarrassment. None of the boys would ever know.

"It is the logical choice, seeing as neither of you have ever had a turn." Baljeet smiled smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Baljeet and his logic, Isabella thought with an eye-roll. Though, she couldn't complain.

"Well, I suppose that's fair." Phineas shrugged nonchalantly. "Right, Izzy?" He asked, turning to Isabella, who only nodded.

After some time of wrestling with the plastic air mattress went by, the five of them agreed to play some bored games before going to bed. Ferb won about half of them, the title of "winner" jumping from one person to another during the other half.

During the last game, those who lost watched the last two opponents, Ferb and Phineas, face off before they got bored and retreated to their designated sleeping areas. Isabella kept a dutiful eye on them as she read her book, still interested in the tense game between the two brothers. One minute Ferb would be miles ahead and the next Phineas would be in the lead. No one could tell who the winner was going to be. In the end, Ferb ended up winning, which didn't surprise anybody. Mostly because they weren't paying attention.

"Whoo! Good game, Ferb." Phineas congratulated as he helped put the game away. "That was a close game. I sure got it handed to me."

Ferb chuckled before going into the kitchen as Phineas walked over to Isabella. "Boy, I sure am beat, physically and literally." He said, making Isabella giggle as Phineas decided to plop onto the mattress. He later realized that that was a bad Idea.

Seeing as he was much heavier than Isabella and some air had already leaked out, he sent poor Izzy flying into the air. She squealed, her arms flailing before she landed on her bottom next to the mattress. Everyone in the room instantaneously burst into fits of laughter and giggles as Ferb poked his head around the corner to see what all the commotion was.

Phineas let out a snort and hid his smile behind his hand. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, before reaching over to give Isabella a hand.

Isabella laughed. "No big deal," she replied, standing up and brushing off her pajama pants.  
"I'd return the favor, but I don't think I'm heavy enough." She joked.

Phineas laughed again as she crawled back under the covers. Ferb turned out the lights and in a matter of minutes they were all out and sleeping soundly.

The next morning, if you had asked Isabella if anything happened that night unknowingly, she would have honestly said no. That was only because Phineas had gotten up first and unwrapped his arms from around her before she even knew.

* * *

What do you think? I don't think it's my best, but it's alright. What did think of the end? Cute or nah? Love you all! ~Joy


	29. Laser Tag -Ferbella-

Isabella peeked from behind a black plastic barrel in the dark laser tag course that was lit by black light as she aimed her laser at the sensor on Baljeet's back.

Just as she closed one eye and was about to shoot, a strong hand grabbed her arm and pushed her backward so her back was against one of the black walls. Declaring her pinned between the wall and the person in front of her.

"Ferb!" Isabella hissed quietly out of surprise and frustration when she saw the teenager's face. "I was just about to- mmph!"she started but was abruptly cut off when Ferb pressed his lips against hers fervently.

By the time she had her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, she was just starting to enjoy the kiss.  
But then she heard the familiar sound of a laser gun going off and the blaring noise of her own chest plate before he was gone.

Isabella's eyes quickly fluttered open when she realized what happened and she growled to herself as she watched Ferb look over his shoulder and smirk as he went to find his next target.

"Screw you, Fletcher!" She called after him angrily.

"I wouldn't have gotten you out any other way, love." He called back.

Isabella, not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment, crinkled her nose with distaste before stalking off to stand under the scoreboard with the others who had gotten out.

She now had a different Flynn-Fletcher boy on the brain and she was sure that this one wouldn't be going away.


	30. Reunion -Ferbella-

"Won't it be funny to see the looks on their faces when we tell them?" Isabella giggled to her husband Ferb while they got ready for their first high school reunion.

In senior year, she and Phineas had been voted "Most Likely To Get Married" in the yearbook, but here she was, 10 years later, happily married to the older British-American brother and she couldn't be more delighted with her choice even if she would never have imagined herself falling in love with anyone but Phineas.

Feb chuckled as he buttoned up his white dress shirt and tied his tie that matched his brilliantly colored hair.

"It will be amusing, yes." Ferb agreed as he retrieved his suit jacket from the back of Isabella's vanity chair and threw it over his shoulders.

The two, along with Phineas, had lost contact with most of their past classmates and friends around the time they started their second year of college due to pursuing very different careers, so that meant most didn't know that it was Ferb who had married Isabella instead of the optimistic red-head.

Isabella was quiet for a moment before she groaned and sighed.  
"Ferb?" She inquired sheepishly.

Ferb looked up from straightening his tie and glanced at Isabella in the mirror he was standing in front of before smiling softly.

Isabella, who had her back to him, was reaching behind her and struggling with the zipper of her light pink dress that she had managed to zip up only half-way.

Whenever she wore that dress she swore up and down each time that she could zip it up herself, but every time she always ended up asking for Ferb's help.

Ferb gave a light chuckle and turned around before walking across the room and effortlessly zipping up his wife's sleeveless dress the rest of the way.

"Thank you." Isabella breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to see her smirking husband.

"Fine," She huffed. "I'll ask for help earlier next time." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her small white clutch before walking out of their room and helping their two-year old into his shoes and coat so he could go to Ferb's parents' house.

"You look stunning as always, love," Ferb called after her as he followed her into the hallway.

When Ferb and Isabella arrived at their old high school, they met Phineas who was waiting at the doors to the gymnasium.

"Hey, guys!" Phineas exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ready to have fun and meet old friends?" He asked while resting his hand on one of the handles to the door.

Isabella smiled as she slipped her right arm through Ferb's left and her left through Phineas' right.

"Yup!" She chirped happily and Ferb nodded silently.

Together, the three young adults walked through the doors and immediately caught the attention of most of their former classmates since they had previously been some of the most popular students, due to the boys' extensive knowledge and inventive skills.

After a couple minutes of greeting old friends and teachers, a small part of their group of closer friends eventually found them, Irving being the first, then Milly, Katie, and Adyson joined them.

"Isabella!" Adyson exclaimed as she wrapped her former troop leader in a hug. When she stepped back, she immediately, as Isabella knew she would, noticed her ring.

"Omg!" She squealed, grabbing Isabella's left hand. "It's gorgeous!"

"How's married life, Iz?" Milly asked.  
"What's it like finally being married to the love of your life?" Katie added on.

Isabella laughed at all their questions and glanced at Ferb out of the corner of her eye to see his own eyes sparkling with mirth under his blank façade.

"It's wonderful!" Isabella replied.  
"I couldn't ask for a better husband."

After her answer, the three girls automatically turned to Phineas, no doubt about to ask him similar questions.

"And how's married life going for _you,_ Phineas?" Adyson asked.

"Actually-" Irving started to correct her, but Ferb shook his head as if telling him to keep it quiet.  
Isabella wanted her fun and Ferb was sure Irving would ruin it with his scary accurate amount of information about the Flynn-Fletcher family.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not married." He shook his head.

All three girls looked genuinely surprised and their eyes darted back and forth between him and Isabella.

 _I'm not married_ was not the answer they were expecting.

"What do you mean you're not married?" Milly blurted out in surprise.

"Exactly what I said," Phineas replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure why you thought _I_ would be married. Too busy."

The girls turned to Isabella for an explanation, but all Isabella did was smile and hold up Ferb's left hand that she had been holding to show them his matching wedding band.

All three girls fell completely silent and Irving smirked before wandering away in a different direction, leaving the trio to handle this themselves.

"W-what? When?" Adyson stuttered as the two closed their mouths, but still kept their eyes wide.

The last thing they had expected was for Isabella to be married to _Ferb_.

Of course, they didn't really see anything wrong with that, but it was just so...unexpected.

To them, Ferb seemed to be practically the opposite of Phineas and they couldn't figure out why Isabella had switched from one brother to the other without telling them.

"Well, Phineas and I _were_ dating, but at the end of our first year of college, after everyone kind of...went their own separate ways, we decided it would be better if we were just friends," Isabella explained.

"How come you never told us?!" Milly asked, still not believing that they had missed out on hearing about a major life changing experience among their friends.

"Well, we were at college. You know how busy it gets." Isabella replied. "I- we, were so busy with schoolwork and all that, that I never really had the chance to tell you guys.

"Anyway," Isabella waved off the previous topic so she could get back to her story. "near the beginning of senior year, Ferb and I got together and eloped two years after graduation." Isabella finished with a smile.

"Well, you have a lot to tell us then, Isabella." Katie gave Isabella a mischievous grin before the three pulled Isabella away towards the punch bowl.

Phineas chuckled as he and Ferb watched the girls start up a conversation on the other side of the gym. "Looks like you just lost your wife for the night, bro."

Ferb nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "And possibly every late afternoon this week." He added.  
"There's a lot to tell them."

* * *

 **The end of this one shot is a little iffy, I don't like it very much. Sorry about that.**

 **I've been thinking of maybe, when I finish most of my other books, that I'll write one about the past of this one shot, or whatever, you know? Would that be cool?**

 **I haven't finished the ReaderXCharacter one shots yet because I haven't gotten any ideas for them. I'm trying, though.**  
 **My family and I are in the process of moving, so I'm a little busy and haven't had time to write. Add writer's block and...yeah.**

 **Anyway!**  
 **What did you like about this?**  
 **What do you think could be better?**  
 **~Joy**


	31. Mistletoe ( Bufyson, Ferbella, Baljinger

_[Predictable and_ waaay _overused, I know...just go with it]_

 _EDIT:_ ** _WOW I feel terrible. I hope you enjoy reading this Christmas one-shot in July._**

* * *

 **1\. |\\\\\\\| (Ages: 15)**

"So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Buford sent a glare towards Baljeet, "I was runnin' down the field with the ball tucked under by arm. I was about 3 feet away from the end zone when this guy just popped outta nowhere and kicked the ball right outta ma hands!" He exclaimed.

"No way!" Alyson said over-dramatically.

She had been listening to Buford's football stories for an hour and honestly, there were more exciting things she wanted to be doing at the annual Flynn-Fletcher Christmas party. And, she was out of punch.

Sure, she hated football, but Buford didn't do it was worth sticking it out if that meant she could spend time with him.

"I know, that's what I thought! Then I was watchin' him and as he kicked the ball outta ma hands he did this crazy backflip thing, landin' the ball in the opposite end zone!" Other guests looked over at the couple due to Buford's outburst, but quickly went back to mingling and talking.

Now Adyson in was interested.

"Get outta town! That's impossible!" She exclaimed, not noticing the suspicious look Phineas gave her from behind Buford's head where he and Ferb were standing.

"Right?!-" Buford started, but was interrupted by a small "ahem".

Both Adyson and Buford looked to their left where Isabella stood, a mischievous smile on her lips. "You've gotta respect tradition," she stated as she pointed to the ceiling above the couple's heads.

They both looked up.

"What!" Buford exclaimed. "No way, girly," he growled at Isabella but was caught off guard when Adyson grabbed his face and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Isabella's right, you can't forget tradition," Adyson said when they parted.

* * *

 **2\. |\\\\\\\\\| (Ages: 25)**

Isabella leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and living room and watched the mingling guests before her.

She had found the perfect spot to catch her certain unsuspecting someone...

Here, it was private enough, yet not too empty.

If someone came along, like a friend or family member or someone that she didn't want to, well...kiss, she could scoot a couple steps to the left and be free of the mistletoe above her head, but it was just as easy to step right back under.

Isabella looked at her surroundings.

She just loved the Flynn-Fletcher's annual Christmas party. Practically the whole neighborhood came each year, it was so much fun. When it got dark out, Linda lit a couple candles here and there and turned off everything but a few lamps. It gave the whole house a very warm and intimate feeling. That along with the traditional Christmas decorations, the fabulous food, and the company, made it the perfect December night.

"Waiting for me?" A teasing voice asked from her right.

Isabella pulled herself from her thoughts and broke her gaze from the dining room table.

There, standing before her, was Ferb. "I couldn't find you, so I thought I'd wait at our designated meeting spot," Isabella teased back as she pushed off the wall.

"Under the mistletoe is our designated meeting spot?" Ferb asked with a sarcastic tone while wrapping his arms around Isabella's waist and pulling her to him.

Isabella smiled at her husband. She could hardly believe this amazing man was hers.

They had been married a year and a half. That year had been the best year of her life and Isabella was looking forward to having kids with Ferb. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

"You didn't get the memo I left on the kitchen table this morning?" Isabella asked, confused.

Ferb smiled softly. "No, I was at work, love."

"Oh, just kiss me already," Isabella told him impatiently.

Ferb happily complied to his wife's demands and leaned closer.

"Ferb! I need your help with something!" The two heard Phineas announce as he came inside from the backyard, sending a gust of cold wind into the kitchen.

From what Isabella knew, he had been out there for the majority of the party, setting up some kind of light show for later. She hoped he would've been out there longer, but of course he, in all his Santa hat-clad glory, had to come in now.

"Wait here?" Ferb whispered. There was a disappointment in his voice, but Isabella could see the mischief in his eyes.

Isabella nodded. "Sure, go. I don't need you to myself anyways." She joked.

Ferb sent her a look before letting her go and grabbing his coat to join his brother who had shortly disappeared after his announcement.

* * *

 **3\. |\\\\\\\\\| (ages 12)**

"Isabella, could you go help Phineas with the snack table?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked the girl who had been sweeping up crumbs in the kitchen.

The Flynn-Fletcher Christmas block party had ended moments ago when the last neighbor had walked through the door. Now the hosts, along with some help, had started the daunting task of cleaning up.

It wasn't so bad, Isabella often thought. She and Phineas usually got stuck together doing some task, like rinsing dishes, vacuuming, or, like this time, putting away the food.

"Of course, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella replied, happily skipping over to the snack table where Phineas was already putting chips back into their bags and goodies into plastic containers.

"Hey, Phineas! May I help?" Isabella asked politely.

"Sure! I don't suppose you brought some extra containers?" He inquired.

Isabella shook her head and apologized before picking up a bowl and dumping the crunchy contents back into its bag. She, with her companion, failed to notice the little green sprig above their heads, which was uncommon for Isabella since she was the one who always hung the mistletoe and kept track of it. She knew that she hadn't put any at the snack table.

"Oh! Would you look at that!" The two heard Linda exclaim.

Both turned around curiously at the exclamation, seeing Linda and Ferb standing on the other side of the room, a camera hidden "discreetly" behind Linda's pant leg.

"What?" Phineas asked as Isabella automatically looked up. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized.

She and Phineas were under the mistletoe.

Finally, was all the girl could think.

As an answer to his brother's question, Ferb pointed to the spot above their heads.

Isabella could've sworn Phineas' neck almost snapped when it whipped upward towards the ceiling. His face turned red, very red. Not of anger, Isabella was sure of that taking into account the sheepish look he gave her.

Isabella was giddy. On the outside, she was as cool as a snowflake of course, but on the inside... Her heart was beating fast, rushing blood to her cheeks. Her mind was buzzing and her hands were shaking with excitement. This was it. This was her moment. The moment she had been waiting for all her life.

Nonchalantly, Phineas shrugged his shoulders, but Isabella refused to let that get her down as he leaned forwards.

They were twelve now. He was taller and Isabella no longer had to look down to see him, which was a plus in her book when it came to her perfect moment. His hair looked so soft, yet edgy and messy, just the way he always wore it. The skin around his eyes crinkled the tiniest bit when he smiled softly and leaned towards her. His lips were soft and...that was it.

They were soft. But...where were the fireworks that were supposed to happen? Where were the butterflies and where was the heart flutter? Nothing was there. She didn't feel anything.

Isabella tried to push down her disappointment, this was her dream, after all, she was supposed to enjoy it. Except the doubt came anyway. Her disappointment gathered in her throat and at her eyes as Phineas pulled away. It felt like her heart was denying her feelings. She felt like she couldn't love him the way she wanted like she had been rejected. She didn't fully love him.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Phineas' voice sounded echoey and far away.

Yes, was her answer of course. She would always say yes to him for the rest of her life.

She would never admit defeat, never hesitate with weakness because she was Isabella Camilla Garcia-Shapiro.

She would never tell anyone the truth about her perfect moment. No one could know how disappointed and weak she felt. She was strong and she wanted everyone to believe it.

Isabella would not accept the fact that she didn't fully love him.

* * *

 **4\. |\\\\\\\\\| (ages: 17)**

Ginger sighed as she glanced upwards.

This was the tenth time they had gotten stuck under the same piece of mistletoe.

They had to be more careful next time they stopped to chat. This was ridiculous.

"Baljeet..." Ginger trailed off as the other guests looked in expectantly.

"Yes?" Was his immediate answer as he finished taking a sip out of his festive plastic cup. He then realized where they were.

"...oh...do we have to? Again? This is getting to be too much."

Ginger raised an eyebrow good-naturedly.

"I can always have Holly switch places with me," she guested towards her friend standing a few feet away talking with another guest.

Baljeet shook his head quickly, his cheeks as red as his dark complexion would allow.

"No, no, it's fine." He replied quickly, only being able to give his girlfriend a quick peck before being dragged off by Buford.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _I kinda just threw together a few one-shots, so they aren't my best..._

 _The Phinabella one is kinda sad and doesn't have a happy ending, sorry. I don't know why I wanted to write it that way, I just wanted to change up the cliches..._

 _-Gilly_


	32. Sore (Stacy x Coltrane)

Candace was often nosy and excitable, and she knew it. So, when her best friend Stacy asked if she wanted to go out for coffee with her and her boyfriend Coltrane, she couldn't say no. Especially if it was the morning after their very first date.

So far, everything was going smoothly, but Candace knew it was only a matter of time.

That busting urge inside of her gut must've been right because soon after the three of them sat down with their choice drinks, Stacy said something very curious.

"Man, my legs are so sore," Stacy mentioned as she sat down next to Coltrane who nodded in agreement.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, Candace was already saying something.

"Why?" She asked casually while sipping her hot chocolate. She may be an adult who drank coffee on a regular basis, but she couldn't resist the chocolaty goodness that was in the cup before her on a cold snowy day like today.

Candace took a sip as she watched her companions exchange an embarrassed glance.

Suddenly she spit her drink back into her cup and choked out, "Oh my god, you guys did the frickle frackle!"

Coltrane gave Candace a horrified look as if he couldn't believe what she had said, but Stacy just sighed.

"No, Candace," Stacy said disapprovingly. "We did not "do the frickle frackle". Coltrane and I went to a trampoline park yesterday." She explained.

Candace felt her face heat up involuntarily.

She laughed nervously. "Oh, my bad."

* * *

 _Not my best work, I admit._

 _I hope you like this one-shot._

 _Vote & Comment!_


	33. NERD (Baljinger)

Baljeet was tired, dead tired, but he couldn't wait to get off this dreadful plane. Ginger would surely be waiting for him and he missed her so much. His three-month research trip in Greenland had gone two months longer than planned and, as much as he loved academics, he honestly couldn't wait to not do science.

After the plane landed, Baljeet maneuvered his way to the baggage area to claim his bags. It was unusually busy considering it was 3 pm.

He supposed it would be hard to find Ginger amid the crowds.

Scanning the heads of all the people coming and going, Baljeet spotted something that easily caught his eye. A piece of poster board heavily bedazzled from one corner to the other that read "NERD" in big letters. Baljeet rolled his eyes and smiled as he made his way towards Ginger. Somehow, he knew that was for him.

* * *

 _ **This is more of a drabble or whatever...but I hope you liked it :)**_


	34. I'm Not Sorry (PhineasXFerb)

"Ferb! Ferb, Ferb, Ferb! I want to show you something!" I Phineas yelled as he slid down the stair railing.

Ferb curiously poked his head into the family room but remained cautious.

One word; Dabbing.

When the older brother saw a blueprint in Phineas' hand, he put down his cereal bowl and walked over to him.

"Look at this!" Phineas exclaimed, making Ferb think he was about to unroll the paper in his hand, but instead, he dropped it and promptly dabbed.

Ferb groaned and let his mouth sink into a frown. "Stop it," he grumbled. "that's the third time today."

Phineas shrugged innocently, picked up his blueprint, and prepared to go upstairs.

"Don't hate Bro, dabbing won't last forever."

The red head walked up the stairs and Ferb went to walk away but was stopped when his brother continued.

"But..."

Ferb raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Until it does, I intend to take every opportunity." And with that, he dabbed at the top of the hallway and went to his room.

* * *

 _ **This one shot has been inspired by...**_

on Instagram

 _ **Please comment if you enjoyed this update and read the whole note!**_

 **Whooooo are you in this situation?**

 **Phineas or Ferb?**

 _ **-Personally, I'm Ferb and my brother is Phineas.**_

 _ **Do you enjoy long car rides?**_

 _ **-I do! in fact, I'm on my way to Ohio right now!**_

 **(Image on this chapter on wattpad and's account on Insta)**


	35. Requested Ferb One-Shot

_Weirdginger12 (Wattpad)_ _you didn't have any specifics, so if you don't like it, I will happily rewrite the chapter. I have lots of free time :) This is a Ferb x Reader, in case you didn't know. ~Gilly ︎_

* * *

 **This One/ Tease**

"You...you really want to do this?" Ferb asked hesitantly, staring down at you, your hands sassily placed on your hips as you tried to send him the meanest glare you possibly could. Ferb wasn't sure what to do.

"You took my cookie you little punk!" You challenged, punching Ferb's arm and returning to your fight stance.

"NOW FIGHT ME!"

Ferb was 100% sure this was the stupidest thing to fight about, but the odds were stacked against you, so...

"Y/n, you are literally five feet tall and I'm six foot two and 156 pounds. You will not win this fight."

Hopping back and forth between your feet, you smiled arrogantly.

"FIGHT ME ANYWAYS!"

Ferb chuckled and rolled his eyes before reaching for you, but you were too fast.

Giggling, you circled around Ferb, not expecting him to turn on his heel and pick you up by the waist. You squealed when he lifted you up onto his shoulder and walked over to the couch upstairs in his shared apartment.

"FERB! Put me DOWN!" You protested. You made a feeble attempt at slamming your fists into Ferb's back as he dropped you onto the cushions. His hands were on either side of you, holding up his weight and effectively trapping you on your back.

"I told you that you wouldn't win," Ferb stated, smirking above you.

Smiling, you looked into Ferb's ocean blue eyes and you had decided that yes, this was the one. He was your cute teddy bear that wiped your tears and then tickled you until you cried again. Ferb could adequately sass you back at any given time, or simply sit in the living room and read with you, not saying a single word all day and that would be enough. In short, you were pretty sure that you loved him.

"Oh, but I think I do," you smirked back.

A flash of confusion flashed across Ferb's face, but he kept smiling all the same.

"And how's that, love?" He asked.

Tauntingly, you traced your finger up Ferb's chest as you watched his eyelashes flutter almost unnoticeably at your touch.

"I," you whispered in his ear as you brought your hand to his jaw. "...have you." You finished, bopping his nose and rolling out from under him and onto the floor. You stood up just as the front door opened.

"Tease," Ferb muttered, sitting up as Phineas came running up the stairs with a pizza box in his hand.

Smirking, you went up to Phineas and took a slice of pizza from the box.

"You're the one who took my cookie, bub." You replied as if that would answer all his questions.

Confused, the red head looked between you two. You were often screwing around and joking with one another, but Phineas felt very left out of this conversation.

"...what?"

* * *

 **So?**

 **How did you like it? They didn't kiss, so should I do a part two? As long as that's okay with Weirdginger12 of course.**

 **This one might be a little weird, cuz I haven't written in awhile. But maybe it's better because I've been reading a lot and that's been helping me structure...everything. Idk, you guys decide.**

 _ **PLEASE READ**_ ️

 _There aren't any current updates after this one and I'm sure you don't have anywhere to go so please read this next part!_

 _#1._ _ **I want to start and Imagines book, but I can't decide what'll be about.**_

 _ **Again, you decide.**_

 **Marvel Cinematic Universe (Avengers)**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **Star Vs. the Forces of Evil**

 **Phineas & Ferb**

 **BBC**

 **Celebrity**

 **Other...**

 **Please comment your preference.**

 _Great! Now you're free to go!_


	36. It's Not You, It's Me

A continuation of "Betrayal" which you can find at the very beginning of the book.

-Gilly

* * *

Recap:

My fingers ran through Ferb's shaggy green hair as he pushed me up against his bedroom wall. He put his hands on my waist and I could feel him running his thumbs up and down over the skin showing from under my t-shirt.

"Izzy?"

3rd person

Isabella knew her life had been going too smoothly for this not to happen.

With her perfect boyfriend, great friends, and all the A's on her report card, something was bound to go wrong sooner or later.

She should've seen this coming.

Stricken with shock, Isabella looked at the two boys in front of her.

Their drastically dissimilar expressions showed just how much trouble she and Ferb were in. To be completely honest, Isabella was scared stiff.

"What. The hell." Phineas said flatly as if he just couldn't comprehend the scene before him.

Ferb took a step backward, but Isabella stayed where she was against the bedroom wall, her expression full of guilt.

"Phineas, I'm really sorry! I don't know what happened, one moment I was talking with Ferb and he just...it just happened!" Isabella rambled, trying to explain herself and create as little damage as possible. But when the brit in front of her opened his mouth, she knew she only made it worse.

"You make it sound like this was my fault," Ferb accused, his brow creasing in disbelief.

"No! I-...I didn't say that!" Isabella protested. "Phineas, it was all my fault. I'm the guilty one, don't blame Ferb."

Phineas gave the two of them a weary look before addressing Isabella. "I don't blame him, Isabella." He acknowledged plainly. "If anyone, I blame myself."

The other two young adults froze in surprise. Neither of them were expecting that answer.

"What...?" Isabella whispered incredulously.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before Phineas spoke again.

"Obviously, you didn't get what you wanted out of our relationship, so you found someone else who would give it to you. I think that's partly my fault." He admitted, quietly.

Phineas took a deep breath and bit his lip nervously before he continued. "But I want you to know that it really hurt to see you two like you were and that I'm not sure if I will be able to forgive you anytime soon."

Isabella and Ferb glanced at each other, almost unnoticeably, as the red head sighed. "I really thought you were better than this, guys."

There was so much hurt and disappointment in Phineas' voice that it made Isabella want to cry more than ever.

"Phineas, I'm...I'm really sorry." Ferb voiced apologetically.

"Just, forget about it, Ferb." The young inventor shook his head as he turned to walk away.

Isabella moved from the wall to chase after him and grabbed his shoulder at the top of the stairs.

"Phineas, I'm sorry." Isabella spoke quietly as the red head turned to look at her sorrowfully. "I just...didn't think of the repercussions of my actions today." She let her hand drop to her side and picked at her t-shirt.

"I swear it was an accident. I was talking to Ferb earlier about...um...stuff," Isabella swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I-I guess I can see where you're coming from, with the whole 'not getting what you need out of a relationship' thing and I think that maybe...you're...right."

Phineas nodded in understanding.

"Okay...then I guess...we're over." He looked at Isabella with a victimized expression, the sadness in his eyes clearly evident. "And I think that...you should go." He added, stepping out of the way of the stairs.

"I-...okay," the brunette answered quietly. "Goodbye, Phineas."

With those last words, Isabella walked down the wooden stairs that she had often ran up and down as a child and out the front door. Once she was across the street, she looked back upon the house that held so many great memories and concluded that she wouldn't step foot in the glorious backyard for a very long time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please comment your thoughts and *cough* encouragement *cough cough*

Happy Saturday!

~Gilly

Edit: (don't forget to request something!)


End file.
